I'll Be Your Tutor
by obsession.xox
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks, she gets forced into tutoring a student for a up-coming test. But when she finds out who it is, will she decide the idea isn't so stupid after all? All Human. Normal Pairings. ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the wonderful, talented, Stephanie Meyer. Sadly, the characters are not mine.**_

**This story is my first ever fan-fiction, I hope it's okay.**

**This first chapter is a lot like the first chapter of Twilight and I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 1: A New School

"Bella, are you sure about this?" my mother asked me, worry entered her expression.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I promised her for around the hundredth time. I was moving to live with my dad, Charlie, after my mom got re-married. "I'll call you tonight."

"Say hello to Charlie for me will you?" I nodded and turned towards the gateway to board the plane.

"Sure. Take care, mom," I hated seeing my mother upset, especially over something to do with me.

"See you, sweetie," she leaned down to place a kiss on the top of my head. I sighed, picked up my cases and boarded the plane.

I was going to a small town called Forks, a little place that rained basically every day. I wasn't used to that kind of weather, all my life I had lived with my mom in Phoenix and visiting my dad for a week during Spring Break. In the last couple of years, I hadn't seen my father, my mom found herself a new husband, called Phil, and he worked a lot, keeping me home to look after my mother while he was away. Recently, he had been working in different countries, keeping my mother home to look after me. I knew it made her sad to stay away from him; so that's why I decided to move in with Charlie.

After traveling for six hours – even though it seemed to last longer – I met up with Charlie, leaning against his car. Charlie had never been a talkative person, he enjoys his own company and doesn't mind being alone; I think that's why he hasn't found another woman since he divorced my mom.

"Hey dad," I greeted him; I wasn't allowed to call him by his name to his face.

He reached out and gave me a hug. "It's nice to see you, Bella. How's Renée?" he asked me. I walked towards the passenger door as he fumbled around for his keys.

"Oh, Renée's good. She's really looking forward to seeing Phil again. He comes back next weekend," I explained. I looked over to Charlie as he started to drive away. I never really knew what to say to Charlie, I could tell that he didn't like talking about Renée and Phil's relationship. It's time like these when I think that maybe me regrets ending things with her.

"Phil seems like a nice guy," he said in such a low voice that I wasn't sure if that's he said at all. I nodded my head awkwardly and turned in my seat, looking out the window at the place that is now my home. It seemed strange calling a place other than Phoenix my home; I'd lived there for all I could remember.

After a peaceful journey, we arrived and I noticed a rather large Red Chevy already parked outside one the driveway. I looked over to Charlie questionably and he returned my gaze.

"It's yours," he answered me unspoken question. "I didn't think you would like having to walk to school and back in the rain every day. I hope you like it."

My mouth hung open. "Thank you so much! I love it." I screamed slightly too loudly as I jumped out the car towards the truck.

"You're welcome," he grumbled back. He collected my bags out of the backseat and took them into the house. I followed behind slowly heading up the stairs after him. The house hadn't changed since I'd visited last. When my mother lived here – when I was too young to remember the whole story – she had painted the kitchen yellow and the hallways green; nothing had changed there.

"Well I'll let you unpack your things," my dad broke the silence we had been holding. He opened the door to my bedroom and placed my bags in the middle before heading back to the door.

"Thanks," I whispered, properly too quiet for him to even hear. I sighed, and glanced around the room. Exactly the same as before, I guess some things never change.

Unpacking all my belongings I noticed the time; half past six. I had totally lost track of time. I closed the wardrobe door and ran down the stairs, somehow managing not to trip over anything on my way down – I have never had a good sense of balance. Just as I pasted the door of the kitchen, Charlie stuck his head around the living room doorway.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me. He gave me that nickname when I was a little girl and I had never been keen on it. I always thought it made me sound like a small dog or something. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess," I answered him. The truth is, I didn't really feel like eating and all I wanted to do was go to bed – but with it being only half-past six, I decided against it. "Do you want me to cook? It's the least I can do." To be honest, I felt really guilty that Charlie bought me a car; the money he makes from his job goes towards the food that he puts on the table. I didn't know how much the truck cost him, but it couldn't have cheap.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to. I'm quite capable of cooking, I have been doing it for nearly twelve years," he laughed. "But I bet your cooking is a lot better than mine. Go ahead," he gestured towards the kitchen with his hands.

When I opened the fridge, I was welcomed to tons of frozen fish, "Well I guess fish is on the menu." I mumbled to myself.

After cooking and setting down to plates of fish and potatoes, I poured two glasses of milk and called for Charlie.

"This looks great, Bella," he complimented as he pulled out a chair to sit down. I smiled in return and began to eat.

"I'm going to call it a night. Big day tomorrow, first day of a new school and all that," I explained as I stumbled up the stairs. I was totally dreading tomorrow and all the people I had to meet.

I went over to the computer in the corner of my bedroom and opened my e-mails. I had one off my mom, she was worried about me already and I'd only been away a few hours. _The nightmare starts here, _I thought to myself as thoughts of my mother e-mailing and calling me to check up on my progress every day slipped into my mind.

After replying and switching off the computer, I got changed and got into bed. _Tomorrow properly won't be as bad as your thinking,_ my brain said. As I thought it over, I was just being stupid; so what, a few new kids coming up to me and asking me questions, maybe make some new friends. What's the worst that could happen? Nothing.

I had never been so wrong.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks for reading!**

**If there's any problems with my story so far - like it doesn't make sense, then please review and say. I would love to hear your comments, good ot bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the wonderful, talented, Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately, the characters aren't mine!**_

**I'd like to say thank you to everybody that added alerts to my story so far and added it to their favourites. It really made my day. And thanks for the review - I was surprised people actually like my first chapter, it was so much like the first few chapters of Twilight.**

**Oh well, here's the next piece. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I'll Be You're Tutor**

Chapter 2: A New School Continued

In the morning, I woke up early – like I had planned – and got ready to start the new day at school. I remembered what I told myself last night, _it won't be as bad as you think it will,_ and that reassured me enough. I grabbed the keys to my new truck and threw my bag over my shoulder, ready to start this new adventure.

As I parked into an empty space in the parking lot, I noticed a lot of girls around the same age as me crowded around the door. _It'll be nothing, _my mind scolded me for being curious, who was I to be nosy, I was the new girl who knew nothing about this school.

I slammed the door shut and follow the signs to the main office. The woman behind the desk smiled brightly at me, which must be a good start. I walked over to the desk and she handed me a form and a pen.

"Can you sign this please?" she asked me. Her voice was only a whisper, so quiet I could hardly hear. I took the pen and paper from her hands and signed my name before returning it back to her. "Thank you. Would you like a map of the school to help you to your lessons?"

I nodded my head, only then did I notice that I was probably coming off as a really arrogant teenager. Not the best first impression to make, so I decided to say something. "That would be very helpful, thank you."

She gave me another piece of paper and I smiled in thanks before heading towards the door and pushing past the crowd I saw earlier. I wasn't watching where I was walking and bumped into a small girl with short, coal black hair that was sticking up in every direction possible.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized when she turned around. "I really must watch where I'm going…" I started to ramble on a bit when she giggled – I wasn't expecting that.

"It's fine, really. You must be the new girl. Isabella Swan, right?" she asked me, holding out her hand. I took it and smiled at her, this day might actually be alright.

"Bella," I corrected her. "I'm not that keen on Isabella."

I was in total shock when she linked her arm through mine and led me through the crowd towards the doors to the main building.

"I'm Alice by the way. You and me are going to be great friends, I can tell." If the whole school was as loving and friendly as Alice, then I had no problem.

"What's going on out there?" I asked her, looking back towards the crowd of girls. "Is it always like this?"

She laughed. "It's just a group of stalker-like girls; you'll understand later, I promise." I nodded and decided to trust Alice.

As we walked through the corridors, Alice asked me my lessons I had and we talked about what I thought of Forks so far until we came to the English door. "I'm sorry, I don't have this lesson with you," she apologized. She seemed honestly sad that we could spend more time together. "I'll see you at lunch; I'll save you a seat."

I nodded in response, completely amazed that I had made such a wonderful friend in a matter of minutes. She walked off waving at me and as the bell rang. I sighed and opened the door she had led me to. Other people followed me in and took their seats, I looked around the room. It was quite similar to my old classrooms back in Phoenix. Bookshelves, whiteboards, desks and chairs in rows facing the front, displays on the walls showing the key steps to success in the subject.

A man around thirty years old came into the room. "Okay, settle down," he ordered. His eyes fixed onto me. "You must be Isabella Swan. If you'd like to take a seat we can get along with today's lesson. I'm Mr. Mason."

Eyes followed me around the room as I made my way towards the empty seat next to a boy with blond hair. Feeling really uncomfortable, I pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Mike," the boy greeted me. I turned in my chair to look at him.

"Bella," I replied back before revolving my head back towards the front of the classroom. Hopefully he would understand that I didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

The rest of the morning went well; I had covered most of the subject in my old school back in Phoenix. I met a few more people and became friends with another girl named Angela. She was quiet and shy just like me; I knew we would get along just fine.

Like promised, when I walked into the cafeteria at lunch; Alice was sat at a table with a few other people with an empty seat next to her. I got my lunch and walked up to her table.

"Hey, Bella!" she welcomed me and told me to sit. She faced the rest of the group again. "Everybody, this is Bella Swan."

I glanced around the table. "Hi, I'm Rosalie," a girl with blond hair spoke up. She was absolutely beautiful. "And this is my brother, Jasper." She waved her hand over to a boy with the same color hair. He was sat next to Alice, holding her hand on the table. I smiled to be polite, while feeling slightly awkward.

"I'm Emmett," said somebody from across where I was sitting. I turned my head to look at him; he was massive. "I'm Alice's brother." He continued, "And so is Edward over there." He elbowed the boy sitting next to him. When I looked at him, his eyes were fixed on the table, he looked bored. He suddenly looked up and his eyes captured mine. I found myself getting lost in his emerald green eyes. I quickly looked away as I felt the blood rush to my face, he was gorgeous.

"Don't worry about him," Alice interrupted my thoughts. "He's always like that. I'm ashamed to call him my brother sometimes." She laughed. Edward glared at her and then sank back in his chair.

"Well thank you, Alice," he muttered sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to go. Catch up with you later, Bella." He smiled crookedly at me before rising from his chair and walking out the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Alice told me more about her brothers and I explained why I moved out from my mom's house. By the end of the day, we had exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses. She really was an amazing person and I was so happy to become friends with her within such a small amount of time.

While I was walking out of the main building – towards my truck – the groups of girls were hanging around again. As I pushed my way past I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was totally shocked to find out who it was, there walking next to me was the one and only Edward Cullen.

"What do you want?" I asked him, maybe too harshly. His hand lifted off my shoulder due to my hostility.

"I was just going to ask you whether-"he was interrupted by the group of girls screaming.

"Edward!" They shouted towards him. That's who they were waiting for then. Alice did say that I would find out later. Edward looked back at me with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh, just go," I replied icily and started to walk away. To be truthful; I didn't know why I was acting so ruthless towards him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Before I could apologize; he was gone.

_Way to go, _I thought to myself. _Acting like that's really going to make him like you. He was only acting kind. _I mentally slapped myself; what was I thinking! Edward Cullen would never like me.

I picked up my pace and slammed the truck door behind me. Taking a deep breath I drove home. Not caring to think about Edward again.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I've already started writing a little bit of the third chapter. It will be added within 3 days I think.**

**Don't forget to review. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the wonderful, talented, Stephenie Meyer. Sadly, the character are not mine.**_

**Hey, Thank you to everybody that read my last chapter! You guys are the best.**

**This chapter took longer than I expected to write, I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter...**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 3: Argument

The next day, I was dreading going to school. I had absolutely no idea why I had snapped at Edward yesterday afternoon – he hadn't deserved my attitude, he had done nothing wrong.

As I parked my truck into the parking lot, I made my way to the main building to my English lesson. Alice was stood in the entrance, she noticed me walking up to her.

"Hey," she greeted me as we linked arms. "Bella, can I talk to you about something?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure Alice. What do you want to talk about?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Edward said you two had a little argument last night. He seemed really upset about something..." She trailed off but I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Alice, I'm really sorry. He didn't do anything wrong; actually he was being really nice and-"

Alice interrupted me. "Bella, I'm not angry with you. Edward is an idiot – I'm ashamed to call him my brother most of the time." She laughed.

Her laughed cut off and I noticed a figure standing next to us. "It's nice to know that my sister thinks so highly of me." I looked up to see Edward, smiling down at Alice and myself.

"Oh, you know I love you really," she grinned up at him. "Anyway, I'll see you around Bella. I'll save you a seat at lunch again."

I nodded and without looking back, I was too scared to look at him. What if he hated me, I mean when somebody talks to you the polite thing to do is to reply – even if you don't want to.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by slowly, in English Mike tried to talk to me again; fortunately, he got the hint and ignored me after that. After lunch I had a lesson that I didn't have yesterday, math. Walking into the cafeteria, I realized that sitting with Alice meant sitting with Edward. After buying my lunch I went to sit down in the seat Alice saved me. It was in-between her and Emmett – that made me feel slightly better. Pulling out the chair I sat down.

"Bella, I have news!" Alice squealed as soon as I sat. "In three weeks time it's the school dance, they have it every so often and you have to come too. But that's been planned for weeks, the news I wanted to tell you is you're coming shopping for dresses with me and Rosalie tonight after school."

My eyes went wide – I totally despised shopping. "Alice-" I was cut off before I could argue against her.

"Please, don't spoil the fun. You're coming if you like it or not, so don't even think about arguing against me." She threatened.

"Yeah, you need a new dress for the dance anyway," Rose butted in. I sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way that I would win this one.

"Okay, fine," I told them. "But nothing too expensive and nothing too fancy, it's only a school dance." Hopefully they would take my warning seriously.

"Good!" Alice and Rosalie cheered together. "Edward, you'll drop us off at Port Angeles won't you?" Alice looked over towards the other side of the table, with the best puppy-dog face I've ever seen.

"I guess I have to, mom wouldn't want you driving there especially when it starts getting dark," he replied, I glanced over to see him staring back at me. "Bella, are you taking a ride with Alice and Rose or taking your own way?"

"She'll come with us of course," Rosalie answered for me. I smiled in thanks.

"Hey," Emmett nudged Edward with his elbow. "Isn't that the girl that you took out for dinner last week? What happened man?" I noticed who he was pointing at; she was in my biology class.

"Jessica Stanley?" Edward asked him in a surprised tone. "Talk about dull; I was bored out of my mind. They were the worst three hours of my life!" I was shocked, by the sounds of it; Jessica had a really nice time while he sits here making fun of her.

"Edward!" Alice, Rosalie and I shouted at him. "Could you at least for one minute understand that the universe doesn't revolve around you?" I continued.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the scene behind me. As I got to the door I saw Alice and Emmett behind me.

"Wow, Bella," Emmett laughed. "I think you're the first person except Ali and me to raise your voice at him. I'm proud."

"Well don't be," I mumbled back. "I feel terrible. I've only been here two days and I've already snapped at him twice, yeah I know that he kind of had it coming then but yesterday he didn't." I rambled on.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to a bench where the three of us sat down. "Bella, we might have only known you for two days but you already feel like a sister to me."

"Yeah, and me too," Emmett added in. He looked all tough and scary, but when you got to know the real Emmett, he was just a big, cuddly bear. "We all do really. Now, I kind of feel sorry for you having to ride home with him."

"Great," I murmured sarcastically. "Totally forgot about that."

"I'll talk to him," Emmett replied. "Tell him to watch what he says. He's not that bad, really. It's just the way he acts when it involves his fan-girls." Alice laughed.

"Who?" I asked, totally confused. "Do you mean the big group that surrounds the whole corridor?"

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, if it wasn't for them and the way they act towards him – thinking he's God or something, he wouldn't act the way he does."

I smiled, "Thanks guys. I have to go, meet up with you later, okay?"

"Sure Bella. I'll meet you outside the doors," Alice hugged me goodbye, followed by Emmett.

The bell rang as I was walking to my math class, praying I wasn't late I pushed the door open.

"Miss Swan," I was greeted by a rather tall man. "I'm Mr. Vanner, if you would like to take a seat over there," he pointed to an empty seat next to the one person I really didn't want to be next to; Edward Cullen. "Then I can carry on with my lesson."

I pulled out the chair and placed my bag on the floor. Scooting the chair to go as far away from his as possible I grabbed a text book and opened it onto the page number listed on the board.

_Great_, I told myself. _Couldn't you have been nice, did you have to pick an argument with him? Now I'm stuck here for the rest of the year in hell._

The rest of the lesson carried on in the same manner, neither of us spoke; neither of us looked at each other, and basically we acted as if the other didn't exist. Brilliant.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review - Comments of all kinds are always appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - Twilight is not mine, it belongs to the wonderful, talented, Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Well here's Chapter 4. **

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 4: Shopping Trip

Somehow, I managed to survive the lesson from hell – now, I had to shop for a dress to a dance I didn't even want to go to. Why did my friends have to be so pushy? The worst part was that I had to sit in a car with _him _and act perfectly normal for Alice and Rosalie.

The journey to Port Angeles was interesting; the atmosphere around Edward and me was easy to notice and soon Alice and Rosalie became instantly curious. As soon as we stepped out the car and Alice thanked Edward for the lift, the interrogation began.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Edward?" Alice spoke first. We all linked arms – with Alice in the middle – and started walking down the street.

"Yeah," Rosalie continued. "I mean I know you two argued at lunch today but the way you look at each other is deadly."

"Well, it's really awkward," I started to tell them. "I mean last night I snapped at him and then today during lunch – I don't know what came over me! But it got worst during last lesson; I'm forced to sit next to him in Math."

"Wow," Rosalie started. "You know, you're probably the first girl except Alice and me to feel the same way you do."

Alice dragged us towards our first shop. "Bella, I'm not saying my brother is perfect – because he really isn't – but he's an aright guy really."

That was the last we spoke on the topic. After being dragged around shop after shop, we finally found three perfect dresses for us to wear. Alice insisted that I bought it without me even looking at the price tag. Picking up the dress I flipped tag only to be stopped in my tracks; I couldn't afford this.

"Alice," I complained. "Did you see how much this dress is? There is no way I can ever afford this."

They both turned around to look at me like I was totally stupid. "Bella," Alice sighed. "It's really not a problem." She smiled at me and rummaged around in her purse of a second before waving around a credit card. "I'm aware of the price – I'm paying for us."

"Are you crazy," I argued back. "Alice, I can't allow you to do that. I'll pay you back I swear." I was shocked when she laughed.

"Silly, Bella. You wearing this dress and letting me buy it for you is all I want you to do. Relax; do you see Rosalie throwing a fit?"

I glanced over to find Rosalie smiling at me. I shook my head. "Exactly, come on." She pulled my arm and we went to the counter to pay.

When we left the store, Alice pulled out her cell and dialled a number in. Then I remembered that she was going to call Edward to come and pick us up.

"Hey, it's your favorite sister," she said into the phone. There was a short pause before she answered again. "Can you be so very kind and come to pick up your sister and her friends from their very tiring shopping trip?" Tiring, yeah it defiantly was that. There was another pause. "Because I'm special and you love me that's why... Thank you, see you in twenty."

She snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket. "He's on his way; see I told you he wasn't that bad." I just nodded, not really wanting to talk about the whole situation again.

Just like promised; twenty minutes later a silver Volvo stopped by us. Alice was at the window before Rosalie and I could even acknowledge it was him. She was whispering something to him – not wanting to interrupt; I walked as slowly as possible behind Rose. When Alice finally stopped saying whatever she was telling him, I picked up pace and got into the back seat with Rose. Alice had taken all bags and stuffed them into the back.

I sighed expecting it to be a silent journey like it was on the way here only to be shocked. "So, how did the shopping trip go?" Edward asked. Was I supposed to answer? I decided to let either Rose or Alice answer him.

"It was great," both of them answered at the same time before bursting into fits of giggles. I stayed totally silent.

"How about you, Bella?" He asked me. "How was your evening?" It took me a few seconds before I remembered how to speak.

"Umm, it was…good I guess," I struggled for words – was he seriously talking to me after I was so hostile towards him? "Until Alice insisted to pay for this _really_ expensive dress she wanted me to wear."

"Oh no," he laughed; it was the best sound I had ever heard. "How much this time Ally? You know mom's going to kill you."

"Not much and mom will understand eventually. Nobody can stay mad at me for too long." Alice replied to him acting innocent.

"Oh, don't I know it," he chuckled to himself. For the rest of the drive home I just sat back and listened to Edward and Alice's stories.

After dropping Rose off at her house, Edward asked for directions to mine. After telling him where to go, I remained quiet again. When he pulled up outside my house, I thanked them and stepped out; followed by Alice. She went around the back of the car and handed my bags over. I thanked her again and said my goodbyes before making my way to my front door.

Luckily the door was open so I didn't have to look the spare key; I stepped in and heard the car driving away.

"Hey, dad," I greeted him as I put my head around the living room door. "I'm going to go upstairs, hang these up and call it a night," I explained as I held up my bags.

"Aright Bells. I see you had fun," I nodded and closed the door before running up the stairs – thankfully not tripping – and pushing my bedroom door open.

I placed the bags on the floor and picked up my cell phone. Alice had a bit of explaining to do.

**To - **Alice

**From - **Bella

_Do you mind explaining why you_

_were whispering to Edward and then_

_out of nowhere he decided to talk to me?_

It hadn't even been a full minute before my cell buzzed again. I shook my head at her reply.

**To - **Bella

**From - **Alice

_I have no idea what you're_

_talking about _:)

* * *

**Thanks for reading - what did you think?**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, it belongs to the wonderful, talented Stephenie Meyer!**_

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, but I wrote out the chapter then scraped it and wrote it all out again.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 5: Planning

The night went quite fast, before I knew it I was getting ready for school again. I gave myself a mission – today, I was going to find out what Alice is planning if she likes it or not.

There was a knock on the door, I quickly ran down the stairs losing my balance and landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Ouch," I mumbled as I pulled the door open. Standing before me was the one and only, Edward Cullen, with his pixie of a sister in the car behind him.

"Hey," he greeted me. "Alice remembered that you left your truck at school, we thought you might like a lift." He smiled waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, a lift would be great," I replied, grabbing my school bag and following his lead to the car. I jumped in the back next to Emmett.

"Nice morning isn't it," Alice commented as we started to drive off. She turned around in her seat to look at me; I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Do you mind if we have a little chat when we get to school?" She looked at me questionably but I just glared at her until she agreed.

The rest of the drive was silent – apart from Emmett occasionally singing along with the CD Alice had placed in the stereo. Emmett singing was possibly the most entertaining thing I had ever seen; he would sing along with the words he knew and make up the rest to go along with the rhythm.

When Edward parked the car outside school, I said my thanks and made my way to English. I would question Alice about last night later in private.

I hated English, it's always the same; Mike tries his best to talk to me, I ignore him and we sit together in silence. Before I could step into the classroom, two girls tapped my arm. Turning around, they shot me a fake smile.

"Hi," I said curiously, what did they want?

"Hey, I'm Jessica and this," she nudged the other girl stood next to her. "This is Lauren."

I nodded – not quite sure what to say. Was I supposed to speak?

"Well… I'm-," I started to say; before I could continue with my introduction, I was interrupted.

"Oh, we know who you are," the girl called Lauren spoke for the first time. She spoke with suck a hostile tone I didn't know how to respond. "We seen you in the car with the Cullen's this morning and we came to give you some advice."

"Stay away from Edward," Jessica continued for her. "Becoming friendly with his family won't make him like you – so step aside."

I gulped, did they really thing I was hanging around this Alice and Emmett because of Edward? Did they really thing I was interested in him? I mean, obviously he's attractive but I knew from the start that I had absolutely no chance in hell with him. I could feel their eyes searching me, waiting for my answer.

"Don't think I can do that," I smiled sweetly. "Sorry." I pushed past them to get into the classroom.

The rest of the morning went by quite fast and soon it was lunch time again. I grabbed my food and sat in my usual spot with Alice and the crew. Alice was already there and the rest were nowhere around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her as I took a bite out of pizza.

"Still getting food," she replied me. "You know how boys are and Rosalie stands with Emmett in the line." She winked at me.

"Alice, whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." I knew she would understand that I meant about last night.

"I'm not doing anything you need to worry about Bella, I promise."

So at least now she was admitting to it. Jasper and Edward came and joined us then, shortly followed by Rose and Emmett. We greeted them as they sat down, I could feel Edward looking at me from the corner of his eyes – as soon as I turned around to look back this gaze shifted to his brother.

"Oh, Bella," Alice suddenly spoke up. "I forgot to tell you, it's my dad's birthday on Friday and we're holding a party. He's told us to invite as many friends as we like and you're one of them!" She spoke so fast that her words jammed together and it took me a while to understand what she was saying.

"Umm… yeah, okay," I replied back to her. "Count me in." To say the truth; I hadn't been to a party in years and Charlie would be happy that I'd be socializing with people my age.

"Great," Emmett butted in. "Of course, Edward, Alice and I will defiantly be there and Rose and Jasper are coming as well." It made me happier that Jasper and Rosalie would be with me – I didn't feel as if I was intruding in a family occasion as much.

"Yeah, Rose is actually staying around mine after the party. You're more than welcome to stay with us if you like."

"Oh… I don't know," I scrambled for words. "I don't want it to seem as if I'm-"

"Nonsense," Alice cut me off. "It would be better with three anyway. Come, it will be fun." Alice battered her eyelashes and gave me the cutest puppy-dog face I had ever seen; nobody could disappoint such a face.

"Alright Alice," I told her. "I'll come."

The rest of lunch passed by quite quickly; Rose, Alice and I made our plans for Friday night while Edward, Emmett and Jasper chatted about something with little importance. And the good part was that I didn't have an argument with Edward this time – actually we were getting along quite well – we even smiled to each other. When it was time to go to Math, Edward actually waited outside the cafeteria to walk down with me; he talked about the party and asked me questions on my family.

Sitting next to him didn't seem so bad now; I just had to learn how to keep my temper from boiling out at him. Around fifteen minutes before the end; Mr. Vanner came up to Edward and started to chat with him – it looked really serious – I looked down at my work to give them a little more privacy.

"Well that's settled then," he spoke a little louder, then turned his head towards me. "Miss Swan, it seems that Edward is in need with a little help and with you sitting next to him and you seem to understand what you're doing; I would like you to become Edwards tutor."

My mouth hung open. A tutor, as in I have to talk to him, spend time with him, help him? I knew that our relationship had grew slightly – with a little help from Alice – but we weren't that close.

"It would be brilliant if maybe the two of you join together after school for an hour or so every few days for practice," Mr. Vanner continued.

_Absolutely fantastic! _I thought, _not!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the wonderful, talented Stephenie Meyer, not me!**_

**Thanks for all your support. Sorry this chapter took so long but I've had a lot of homework to do for school.**

**I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 6: The Party

The rest of the week went by quite fast; Edward and I agreed that we would start our tutoring sessions next week. We were getting along quite well – we stopped arguing at least – we would talk to each other during lunch and Math but that would be it.

It was Friday evening and I was over at Alice's, getting ready for the party. I was being tortured; Alice had me dressed in the dress she bought me during our shopping trip at the beginning of the week and now she had me sat in her chair in front of a mirror while Rosalie worked on my hair as she plastered my face with make-up.

"Bella, stop squirming," she ordered me for about the tenth time since she sat me down. "The more you move the longer we will take," she threatened me.

I sighed as Alice went back to work on my face. Around ten minutes later Rose had curled my hair and sprayed it with a fine mist of hairspray as Alice finished adding my second-coat of mascara to my eyelashes.

"You're done!" she jumped up and down next to my chair. "You look fabulous. Come on, we have to help the boys set things up down stairs."

Alice and Rose grabbed both my arms before hauling me out of the chair and dragging my down the stairs. "Hey," Alice said to them as we entered the room. "Wow, good job you two! This place looks marvelous!"

I looked around the room to see what she was talking about; the whole room was covered in banners and balloons, with streamers draped across items of furniture. To say the truth; it looked amazing! Alice pulled me along to the side where Edward and Emmett were stood admiring their hard work.

"Alice is right, this place does look great," I told them. "It must have taken forever."

Emmett laughed. "Not really, Bella. Only an hour or two…"

It was Edward's time to laugh now. "Just an hour or two? It's taken us since we came home from school, Emmett!" Emmett rolled his eyes in response.

Just as Emmett opened his mouth to answer back, the doorbell rang. "This will be Jazzy," Alice screamed as she literally ran for the door. Edward, Emmett and I burst of laughing at her eagerness.

While Alice went to let Jasper in, the three of us happily made small talk. A few minutes later Alice walked back into the room, followed by Jasper and Rose. Rose quickly walked up to Emmett and he put his arm over her shoulder.

An hour later the whole house was decorated and food was served out on the kitchen table. The guests were due anytime now and Esme and Carlisle were nowhere in sight. When I looked at Alice her face looked worried.

"What's wrong Ali," I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing," she replied me. I glared at her and she sighed. "Esme and Carlisle went to a restaurant for his birthday. They don't know that we've planned this party."

"What?" I asked her, well I wasn't expecting that. "But you said that Carlisle told the three of you to invite who you wanted!" I wasn't angry but I was shocked, my change in attitude must have scared Alice a bit because her face dropped and somehow she looked more worried than she did before.

"I know we did Bella," it was Emmett that spoke up now. The rest of them stayed silent. "But you wouldn't have come if we told you the truth."

"Do your parents at least know about me and Rose staying the night?" I asked hoping with all my will that they actually did know.

"Yeah, they're okay with the two of you sleeping over," Alice spoke again. "Don't worry Bella; my parents are really calm people. They probably won't care about the party. I mean, we are doing it for my father anyway."

That made sense, it was for their benefit and it's not like they were holding a party without their consent for any reason. That thought made me slightly happier with the idea. Just then the doorbell rang for the second time; Edward went to answer it this time.

Alice grabbed the remote for the CD player and switched it on. Edward came back into the room we were all in; trudging behind him was a boy that looked around fifteen and a girl looking around eighteen. They both looked alike, probably related in some way.

"Bella, this is some of our closest friends. Their mom, Sue works with Esme," Edward pointed out to me. "Bella, Seth and Leah. Leah and Seth, Bella." He gestured with his hand to introduce us.

"Hey," I greeted them with a smile. They seemed friendly enough.

"Hi," they both replied back. Just then the doorbell rang another time; it was Emmett's turn to answer it now. While he was gone Alice, Edward, Seth, Leah, Jasper, Rose and I sat down on the sofa's talking.

Emmett came back with his arm around a girl that looked around the same age as me. She had brown wavy hair and matching brown eyes. "Nessie, you made it!" Alice screamed, deafening me. Nessie and Alice jumped up and down giggling to each other. Emmett's eyes went wide and he quickly dropped his arm and came to sit next to me and Rose.

"Bella, this is Renesmee," Alice introduced me after their giggling fit finished. "She's our cousin." Alice smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Renesmee," I greeted her. Her attitude reminded me a lot like Alice and straight away I knew we would get along quite well.

"You too Bella," she replied back. "Oh, you can call me Nessie by the way. Renesmee is a little awkward to say over and over again." She laughed.

Over the hour we had a house full of guests, I met more people from this party than I had in years. Everyone seemed really nice and kind and I was actually enjoying myself. There was still no sign of Carlisle and Esme and the guests had started to ask where they were. Alice's face was looking more concerned than I had ever seen.

I few minutes later the front door opened and Alice stiffened slightly beside me. A man and a woman came into the room and everyone went quiet, I guessed that they were Carlisle and Esme.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. The room stayed deadly silent.

"…Happy Birthday dad," Alice spoke up. Her voice shook slightly at the beginning. Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"All this is for me," he asked. He didn't seem angry at all, more confused I'd say. "You really shouldn't have." He surprised me by smiling towards his children. If this was my parents, the whole house would have been emptied by now as Charlie would have kicked everyone out.

Carlisle walked further into the room and smiled towards me; he nodded his head slightly and walked off towards the rest of the guests, closely followed by a grinning Esme who had noticed Nessie stood next to the window.

I suddenly had a feeling that I was being watched just as I went to look around; I heard a velvety voice in my ear. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about," I turned my head slightly to see Edward stood close to me.

"I guess I was panicking over nothing, your parents seem really nice," I answered back to him. I realized that it was the first time that we had actually talked to each other without shouting and screaming. He chuckled slightly at my response then walked over to Emmett and Japer that were having a friendly chat with Carlisle.

I was frozen in place. All I could think about was our chat. There were tons of people in this room and he came up to me. Okay, we said about two lines to each other but it was better than nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review - I love to hear everyone's comments!!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be posted at the beggining of next week.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**_

**Thank you to everyone that's stuck by me during this story. And to everyone that's reviewed.  
**

**I'm sorry it's took me so long to update but I've had a lot of stuff going on at school that required a lot of my time.**

**As most of you probably already know, sadly 'Daddy's Little Cannibal' passed away last week. She was one of the best authors that FanFiction has probably ever had. **

**Here's the next chapter of my story - I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 7: Time To Say The Truth

After all the guests had called it a night and went home, I helped Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward clean up. Alice had forbidden Esme and Carlisle to help, saying that it was their party so they had to sit back, relax and enjoy themselves; she all but pushed them up the stairs. I have to admit, it was probably the best party I had ever been to and the Cullen family sure as hell know how to throw a party.

When everything was put back to normal Alice grabbed both Rose and my arms and dragged up towards the stairs. After being extra careful not to trip – because that would be so embarrassing – I was up the stairs and in another room. This room was painted a light baby pink with a slightly darker colored carpet. There was only one person that this room could belong to – a very small pixie girl named Alice.

I looked closely around the room; it was about twice the size as my average bedroom and about twice as pretty. "Alice," I gasped. "_This _is your room?"

She smiled at me and pulled me down so I was sitting on her bed along with her and Rose. "Yeah, silly," she laughed. "What did you think it was a bathroom?"

Rosalie eyes went wild with excitement, I looked questionably at her while Alice clapped her hands together literally bouncing up and down.

"Girls, go change into the PJ's you brought with you. Then it's time for a little fun!" Alice handed both of us your bags and pointed us towards the door. I grabbed my bag and followed Rose out the door. She showed me the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Rummaging through my overnight bag I packed earlier I found my PJ's. They were my favorite ones – plain black with silver stars printed on. I changed out of my dress and carefully folded it up inside the bag.

When I made my way back towards Alice's room, I heard voices downstairs. I realized the voices belonged to Emmett, Jasper and Edward; of course, Emmett and Jasper must be staying over as well, I mean it was really late – well early I guess. I listen more carefully.

"Emmett, shut up. I don't want to talk about it," Edward spoke. What didn't he want to talk about? I didn't think that it was possible for Edward Cullen to be shy about anything.

"Just answer me this then. Do you like her?" Emmett asked him. There was a long silence then I heard somebody sigh – I was guessing it was Edward.

"Yea," he answered simply. I don't know why but my heart dropped. Why did I care if he liked somebody else? I mean at school he has a crowd of teenage girls surrounding him and yes it annoyed me but I never felt like this. I had enough of listening and I quickly but quietly made my way back to Alice's room.

Alice and Rose were now sat crossed legged on the floor, both changed into their pajamas as well. They looked at me and patted the spot of floor next to them. Dropping my bag in the corner, I made my way over.

"Alright girls," Rose giggled. "Let the fun begin."

I don't know why but I was strangely nervous. I don't know if it was the way Rose giggled or the way Alice smiled and clapped or even the convocation that was going on downstairs, but I very anxious.

"Bella," Alice patted my knee. "There's no need to feel scared. Whatever's said in this room, stays between us three, okay?" Now I was even more worried. She must have read my expression to see I was nervous – but what did she mean by whatever's said in this room stays between the three of us? I nodded my head once and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, we will start off easy. I'll go first," Rosalie smiled. She turned towards Alice. At least Alice was her victim not me. "Alice, how many shopping trips have you been on this month?" I silently prayed to God that my question would be as easy and simple as this.

"Oh… um… I'm not one hundred percent sure… around…nine?" She made her answer sound like a question. "The weather has been pretty bad recently and I had to plan out the whole party with next to no help from either of my brother's so I haven't had any quality shopping time…" she rambled on. I had stopped listening to her rant, thinking about what question they would possibly want me to answer.

"Bella," Alice turned to face me, a small innocent smile on her face – I knew fine well that there was no way in hell she was innocent. "What do you _really _think of Edward? The truth." My heart stopped beating – I personally didn't know the answer myself so what was I supposed to tell them?

"I… umm… I'm tired; I think I'll just go to sleep now. Night," I went to stand up but they pulled me back down by my arms.

"No excuses Bella. You can go to bed after you answer the question, I promise." Alice stared at my face. I could feel the blood running to my face. I really didn't know what to say.

"Bella, the longer you hold the question off the longer you have to stay up. We won't let this drop and you know it." Rosalie laughed. At least somebody was enjoying this.

"We promised that it would stay between the three of us so what are you so embarrassed about? It's not as if we will spread it around the school on Monday. You can trust us," Alice piped in again. She was making me feel guilty, she had to share something that she felt embarrassed about – okay, it was only about shopping but that's obviously important to her.

"To be truthful… I don't know how I feel," I paused and they told me to carry on. "I mean, I get really annoyed with him sometimes by the way he acts but whenever he talks to me, I get this fluttery feeling in my chest. So to say the truth, I honestly don't know." I sighed. It felt good having my story out there but I also felt slightly embarrassed by the way they were smiling at each other. I put my head down and tried to ignore them both.

"Aww. Bella, don't feel ashamed darl. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Alice pulled me into a hug and Rose stroked my hair. "It's okay. We know how you feel."

I got up and walked over to the bed again. I sat down and rested my head against the wall. Alice came to sit down next to me, closely followed by Rose.

"Like Emmett said a few days ago, my brother isn't that bad." Alice said. Rose put her arm around my shoulder. I loved these two – they were doing everything they could to make me feel better. They were my best friends, my sisters.

"Yeah, well I know that. It's too late now anyway. I have to be nice to him, starting from Monday; I'm his tutor for math."

"Come on, let's go to sleep before we all get too depressed," Alice joked, causing both me and Rose to laugh.

Rose slept in a sleeping bag on top of a mattress on the floor while me and Alice top-and-tailed on her bed. While I was drifting off the sleep I reminded myself that everything might suck but I have the best girlfriends that anyone could ask for.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer - Twilight doesn't belong to me. Just the plot line._**

**Thanks to everyone that have stuck by my story so far. You guys are the best!**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 8: Let The Games Begin

I was just starting to nod off to sleep when I realized I desperately needed the bathroom. I was so stupid not to go when I changed into my night clothes; I guess I was just nervous about what Alice and Rose wanted me to talk about – damn right to be scared as well! I quietly got out of Alice's bed, being extra careful not to disturb her as she was fast asleep and stepped over Rose on the floor.

I thought I heard moving around outside the bedroom door but convinced myself that it was probably just one of the boys downstairs. I swiftly walked over to the door, opening it to step out. I looked around, trying to remember what door the bathroom belonged to – that's when I noticed him.

Edward was stood beside me, leaning casually against the doorframe; he was looking straight at me – his eyebrows slightly raised. I stepped back slightly when I realized how close we were.

"Edward," I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at the floor as if he were ashamed. I instantly wondered if he had overheard the whole conversation that Rose, Alice and I shared only minutes ago. _No, _I told myself. _Don't be so ridiculous. If he had heard he would have run a mile by now… But when why is he looking so embarrassed and guilty to be stood here? _

I reminded myself that he hadn't answered my question; stopping the rant in my head I stared at him until he started to talk. "I was just… um… I was just… getting some bedding for Emmett and Jasper," he didn't look up once, his eyes staying fixed on the floor.

"Okay," I said after a rather long awkward silence. "Well I'll let you sort that out then."

Neither one of us moved, Edward still had his gaze fixed on the floor. "Yeah, I better get on that." And with that he walked away. I noticed he went to a small closet on the other side of the hall. When he walked away from me I felt a twinge in my heart, I didn't know what it meant or why I had it. I slowly made my way over to the bathroom, closing the door slightly louder than I intended.

When I got back to Alice's room, both Alice and Rosalie were sat up in bed awake. "Bella," Alice complained. "Did you have to be so loud? We heard the door slam shut from in here! I was having probably the best dream of my life and you woke me up!"

"Alice," Rosalie interfered. "Give her a break. It's not that late and we only decided to go to sleep about ten minutes ago." Rosalie looked over to me and smiled kindly. "Ignore her Bella. Alice isn't a morning person and she defiantly doesn't like being woken up."

I apologized and made my way back over to the bed. Alice was already asleep by the time I walked over. For such a small person she had one hell of a temper that's for sure. When I finally settled back down, I drifted into a relaxing, dreamless sleep.

I was woken up viciously; Alice was awake and obviously bored. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a very close up image of Alice's face. I quickly shut my eyes again, hoping it was just a dream and all events from last night never happened. I immediately re-opened my eyes after a rather sharp rather painful kick in the shin.

"Ouch," I complained.

Alice rolled her eyes at me before opening her mouth to say, "Shush, not so loud. Rose's still asleep."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah," I whined. "And so should I. Why on Earth did you wake me up so early?"

She sighed before sitting fully up in bed. "Because it's half past eight; I've been awake for hours. I got bored of being the only one up and I know Rose's attitude to being awoken before ten." She stopped to pause for a bit before flashing me a sly smirk. "It's you're your fault anyway. I wouldn't be up if it weren't for you. But I interested, why did the pink elephant hit the blue squirrel over the head?"

My eyes widened. "What?" I knew what she was about to say. My mother used to tease me all the time about my little problem.

"You talk in your sleep," she replied casually. _Yeah, _my mind told me. _You guessed it. _I'd been talking in my sleep since I was a little girl. My mother always told me I would grow out of the habit but I guess I never did. Great!

"What did I say?" I asked her. I could feel my cheeks glow red as the blood ran to my face in embarrassment.

"Hmm," she replied thoughtfully, looking up to the ceiling. "I'm not telling you." I sighed. My mind trailed off, thinking about all the possibilities of what I could have said during the night. My sleep talking must have been loud as I was able to wake Alice up. I rolled my eyes at her again.

Alice pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed, somehow managing to kick me in the skin again. "Ouch," I whined again, this time not as loud. "What was that for?"

"Just felt like it," she whispered as she jumped over Rosalie lying asleep on the floor. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's go get some breakfast. Leave Rose here; she'll get something to eat later." I follow her, jumping out of bed and closing the bedroom door quietly behind me. I walked slower than a snail down the staircase, scared out of my mind of falling down like the normal clumsy me. "Hurry up!" Alice whispered sharply. "How long does it take somebody to walk down the stairs?"

I shook my head at her and made my way down, slightly quicker than before. When I got to the bottom - where Alice was waiting impatiently – she grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets while I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Alice came back over to me with a box of Lucky Charms Cereal and a carton of milk. I raised my eyebrows at her eyeing the box and two bowls she placed on the table in front of me.

"What?" she asked me taking in the expression on my face. Her voice was slightly louder now we were away from a sleeping Rose. "It's the best cereal ever!" She sat down in the chair next to me, picking up the box and pouring the contents into her bowl placing the other in front of me. "Milk?" she asked me, pushing the carton my way.

"Um… thanks," I grabbed the cereal and milk and poured them both into my bowl and picking up the spoon she handed me. We were half way through our breakfast when we heard movement in the living room. Alice and I looked at each other, my mind wandering trying to find out what the noise would be. By the look on Alice's face, so was she. The door to the kitchen opened and Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked through.

"Oh," Alice said, realizing what the noise from the living room was. "I totally forgot about you three." I laughed, instantly regretting it when all four faces turned towards me.

"Well thank you so much Alice," Edward broke the uncomfortable silence that had crept upon us. "I love you too, dear sister," he forged to be upset.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked, glancing between both Alice and me.

"Where do you think Emmett?" Alice asked him. "Where do you think Rose will be at quarter to nine on a Saturday morning? Think about it Emmett."

Jasper chuckled slightly. "Emmett really. Don't you know my sister at all?" The three of them walked over to the table we were sat at. Jasper and Emmett sat down at the opposite side of the table while Edward walked over to the cabinets to pull out three more bowls and spoons before joining the rest of us.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Edward asked Alice. He was totally avoiding me. "I know better than to plan my day without consoling you first."

Alice laughed loudly. "I've taught you well," I tried to ignore them, to concentrate on my breakfast in front of me. "I rung Bella's dad last night and told him that Bella will stay here until tonight. Mom and dad are going out for the day and Sylvia and Paul know that Jasper and Rosalie stay all day when they stay around." My head snapped up when I heard my name. Alice had rung my dad? When?

"What's all this fuss about?" asked a voice coming through the doorway. All five of us turned to look at Rosalie coming into the kitchen. "Why the hell are you all up so early? And why are you guys talking about my parents?"

Rosalie came and sat down across the table from Emmett. "Lucky Charms Rosalie?" Emmett asked, stuffing his face with his cereal.

Rosalie made a disgusted face, shaking her head. "Umm… no thanks!" she leaned back in her chair. "Why on Earth would I eat that disgusting stuff? I appreciate the offer – I really do – but no thanks!"

Emmett looked really shocked and taken back. "Emmett really," Jasper repeated. "Do you honestly know my sister at all? By the look of it, you really don't."

After we all finished breakfast, Alice dragged Rose and me upstairs to her bedroom. She ran over to her closet and came out five minutes later with her arms full of clothes. She placed them all on the bed making three separate piles. "Rose, here you go," Rosalie walked over to the bed, picking up the clothes and walked out of the room. "Bella, do complaining. If you really love me then you will do this. I'm not saying I don't like your clothes… actually, I am… but still. Rose has leant that when it comes to clothes you don't argue with me." She walked over to the bed to hand me the pile of clothes after she finished her rant.

I decided that I didn't have the energy to complain, there was no way I could win a fight with Alice – she might be small but she has one hell of an attitude! I walked over to the bathroom where Rose had just walked out of; she had black skinny jeans that made her legs look perfect and a red and white checkered shirt with a white vest top on underneath.

I went through my clothes pile; pale skinny jeans with a brown vest top and a grey sleeveless hoodie. _It could have been worse,_ I reminded myself. When I stepped out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, Alice and Rose were stood outside.

"Come on," Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs with Rose following closely behind. When the danger trap that they call 'stairs' had come to an end Alice let go of her grasp on my arm and linked her arm through mine and Rose's.

She towed us towards the living room, opening the door and shutting it behind us. "Mom and dad left ten minutes ago. They'll be back sometimes between five and six; you know what Peter and Charlotte are like – they'll talk forever." Alice explained to Edward and Emmett.

We all sat down in a circle. "Let the games begin," Alice giggled. It reminded me a lot of last night's activities.

_No,_ my mind raced. _You have got to be kidding me!_

* * *

**I've put a poll on my profile for this story. It's just for me to see what you would like in the future.**

**You know what do to by now.**

**I plan on updating soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately that means the character's aren't mine._**

**I wrote this chapter extra fast for you, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Hopefully I can now update faster now.**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 9: A Day In With the Cullen's

I sat in total silence, was it possible that whatever they were planning would be worse than last night? Nope, nothing can be worse than Alice and Rosalie interrogating you and demanding answers that you didn't even know the answers to yourself. I looked around the circle that had formed; Edward looked relaxed, Emmett was looking at his girlfriend, Jasper was staring into space and Rosalie and Alice were smiling at each other, silently celebrating their plan.

"Well guys and girls," Alice broke the silence that was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "We are going to play a game of spin the bottle!"

My heart sank. What was she thinking? There was no way I was kissing anyone in this circle, no matter how much I might want to with one certain person… _Stop it! _My mind scolded me. _You cannot think that way. _

"Alice," Edward warned. Maybe I wasn't the only one that hated this idea. "One, I don't think that everyone here might want to play and two, you don't have a bottle." _Yeah, _I thought. _Too damn right not everyone wants to play._

"Well _Edward_," she sneered. "One, everyone here will play whether they want to or not," she looked right at me and carried on. "And two, we do have a bottle…" she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Within ten seconds she reappeared with an empty bottle of wine in her hands. "Did you forget that we had a party last night? A party that involved a lot of alcohol."

She sat down in the circle again and placed the bottle in the middle. I stared down at the floor, trying to blank out the world around me. Yeah I had the greatest friends that anyone could ask for but right now I would trade them in for peace in my own house.

"Since it was my idea I will start it off. I'm guessing everyone knows how to play," she grabbed hold of the bottle and with a slight flick of her wrist, had it spinning in a circle.

I stared at it, hoping that the world would just open up and swallow me. The bottle stopped spinning landing nicely on Jasper. At least hers landed on her own boyfriend, how was mine going to land on? Alice and Jasper slowly started to lean it to each other, pressing their lips together and very slowly moving back slightly. It was very sweet and innocent – nothing like the girl herself. They both pulled apart with massive grins on their faces. To say the truth it was absolutely perfect but I have to admit I was insanely jealous. I wasn't jealous of Alice kissing Jasper – God no – but I was jealous about her having a long term relationship with the man of her dreams.

"Okay," Edward sighed. "Not really something I want to see my best friend and my sister doing at…" he paused to glance up at the clock that hung nicely on the cream wall. "…quarter past eleven in the morning." I swallowed back my giggles, not wanting to draw any extra attention to myself.

Alice glared at him, telling him to shut up without even opening her mouth. "Okay, who's turn next…" she let her eyes trail along everyone in the circle before stopping on me. No damn way! "Bella, I say that since you're the newest one in the group you should go next."

I stared at her as if she was totally insane. "No Alice, I'm not playing," I should have known better than to argue with Alice.

"Bella, you heard me, everyone is playing. No exceptions." Her voice was sharp and I could tell that that was the end of the argument.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want to play then you can't force her," I was surprised of the voice that spoke up – Emmett.

"Bella is playing. There are _no _exceptions." Alice repeated herself. I guess I was playing then.

"Emmett, it's okay. Alice obviously isn't going to let me get away with not participating." I smiled over to him. He didn't seem to buy it very well. "Really. Its fine, I'm probably just making something out of nothing. I don't see why you five have to play and I get away with it." He smiled over to me.

"Okay, let's do this thing," Rosalie laughed. I nodded my head, trying to look confident. I bent over the bottle giving it a little spin. It's just a kiss, it's just a kiss, I kept telling myself over and over again. The bottle stopped after so long; I closed my eyes not wanting to see who it landed on. I heard an intake of breath and my eyes shot open. Looking down at the ground I followed to where the bottle was pointing. My eyes drifted up the Greek Gods body and up to his face, his eyes gazing into mine.

From the corner of my eye I could have swore that I seen Alice and Rosalie smirk at each other. My eyes were glued to the man in front of me, it was the first time all day that he had actually looked at me.

"Bella, you've already agreed to this, there's no way you're turning back now," Alice whispered in my ear, quiet enough so only I could hear.

Part of me wanted this to happen but half of me felt ashamed. Edward had obviously heard the conversation last night when I literally confessed all my feelings towards him and I had heard the part of the conversation he had shared with the guys about him liking some other girl.

Edward made the first move; he very slowly – more slowly than Jasper – leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want to but you and I both know fine well that if we won't ever hear the end of it from my sister." I felt myself blush, he was right and I knew it.

"Okay," I whispered back. "I know you're right." He pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes. I blushed a deeper red – if that were possible.

He gently placed his hands on each side of my face and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned in closer; I could feel his breath on my face. Very lightly, he placed his lips to mine, I felt my heart jump and beat crazily inside my chest. You know in books they always say that it's like fireworks going off inside your chest? I used to think that it was so cheesy but now I know what they mean. It was better than fireworks – it was perfection.

Edward lips felt so soft against mine; it felt right. There wasn't anything I could so apart from kiss him back, our lips moving in faultless synchronization. It felt like all time had stopped and we were stuck in our own little world. My arms – having a world of their own – snaked their way around his neck, tangling my finger in his soft, bronze locks.

I heard somebody in the circle clear their throat. I automatically removed my hands from his hair and my arms from his neck and pulled back over to my side of the circle. My heart still flying out my chest, I looked around the circle towards my friends. Alice and Rosalie were staring at me, mouths wide open, as if I had three heads. Emmett and Jasper pounding fists and Edward still kneeled in the middle of the circle with a sexy crooked grin on his face.

"Well Bella," Emmett said. "That was a bit of a show. My precious brother here," he placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Has probably never had an experience like that before."

By this point Edward had regained life and was laughing with Emmett. _What have you done? _I asked myself. _You've just made a fool of yourself again! Why the hell did you go ahead with this?_

Without even realizing what I was doing I was on my feet and storming out the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't have a clue where I was heading, all I knew was I had to be away from this place.

Opening the front door, I walked out into the street, running as fast as I possibly could down the street. The last thing I knew I was sat leaning against a shop wall in an alley way. I didn't know this part of Forks. What the heck was I doing?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed my story, you guys are the best!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**THE POLL WILL RESULT IN MY WRITING.**

**VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!**

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me! :-(_**

**Right, now for the story:**

**

* * *

****I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 10: Apologies

I didn't know how long I'd been sat outside this shop but my legs were forbidding me to move. I knew I shouldn't have been here but I needed time to think. Why did I allow myself to do this? Why did I actually agree to this in the first place?

I heard footsteps come from around the corner, a voice calling my name. I knew exactly know that voice belonged to; I wonder what he thinks of me now. I mean, first he could to possibly heard my conversation with Alice and Rosalie, and then I freak out and avoid looking at him. Thirdly I kiss him and then run away. What a great way to get somebody to like you – not!

"Bella," he called out again, his footsteps getting louder as he came closer to me. He still hadn't realized where I was and hopefully it would stay that way. Edward turned the corner and noticed me sitting against a shop with tears running down my face. "Oh, Bella."

He came up to me and kneeled down in front. I sniffled, trying to hold the tears back in my eyes. "Bella, we need to talk. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner," I straightened himself up, holding out a hand for me. I gladly took it, helping me get back to my feet.

What did he mean by talk? This didn't sound good. Why did he even come to find me anyway? Couldn't Rose or Alice have come instead?

He must have seen the curiosity in my eyes as he answered my unasked question. "Alice and Rose tried to follow after you but I wouldn't let them. I have something I need to say that can't wait," his eyes were sad, full of regret. Why was he feeling so down? "Come on, I'll tell the whole story while we eat."

He kept hold of my hand, it felt warm in mine. I let him lead me towards a small restaurant not far from where I had been sat. He held the door open for me and I stepped inside. It was absolutely beautiful, the walls were painted a cream color and the floor was wooden. The tables and chairs matched the room perfectly; hands down, it was the best restaurant I've ever stepped foot in. We walked over to the desk at the front of the restaurant where a strawberry blonde girl stood; she looked about the same age as me and Edward.

"Ah, Edward, I've missed you," the girl behind the desk greeted as we walked up to her. So she and Edward knew each other then. Was she the girl Edward said he likes to Emmett and Jasper last night.

"Tanya," Edward politely replied back. "It's been too long."

"It really has," I looked down at the ground not wanting to intrude in their conversation.

"Tanya, this is Bella. She's a friend of Alice's. A friend of mine and Emmett's as well," Edward introduced us. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya's really an extended family to us. Carlisle and Esme are really close friends with Tanya's parents."

"Yeah," Tanya agreed, looking down at my hand that Edward still had a tight hold on. She looked back up glaring at me, she was insanely beautiful. She looked like Rosalie to an extent, slightly curled hair that trails down her back in nice ringlets.

Edward asked for a table and we settled down at a small table for two next to a window out-looking the street. We sat making small talk until the food we ordered came. The food tasted marvelous – my mom's was good but it had nothing to this. When I finished my last bite I noticed Edward staring deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, we need to talk," he took a deep breath. "If I knew the game would upset you so much I would never have gone ahead with it. I didn't mean to upset you, honestly." He paused for a bit. "Bella, I don't want it to be awkward between us. I mean, we have to spend a lot of time together starting Monday and with you and Alice being best friends we're obviously going to have to be together…"

I could tell he was really struggling to say whatever he was about to say to me. "You've probably guessed this already but… I heard what you, Alice and Rose were saying last night. I didn't mean to, I swear! I really was coming to get bedding for the guys but then I heard what you were saying and part of me didn't want to stop listening. I knew I shouldn't be there but I couldn't tear myself away." He took in another deep breath. "Bella, when I heard that you liked somebody, I don't know what happened; I felt insanely jealous. I felt like someone was ripping out my heart. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this to you but Bella, I think I like you."

My heart stopped beating. My eyes went wide, staring into his face. Was he being serious? What happened to the guy that didn't care went out with girls and then made fun of them the next day in the cafeteria? This wasn't what I was expecting him to say.

"Bella, can you say something?" he begged. "You haven't said anything since I found you."

I wanted to answer but my mouth wouldn't open. Gaining the courage to speak up I whispered, "Edward… um… I don't know what to say. I don't want it to be awkward between us and I defiantly don't want to argue with you." My voice started to pick up at the end. "I don't think we should have this conversation."

He looked away from me, dropping his head into his hands. It was silent for a moment before he looked up again, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Bella, I'm deadly serious. I'm not just saying this to make fun of you, I swear." He leaned across the table and held onto my hand. "Bella, I have to ask; who were you, Alice and Rose talking about, I need to know."

What was I supposed to say – you? I don't think I could go through the embarrassment. "That's not the question. Who were you Emmett and Jasper talking about?" He held his breath before letting it out in a long sigh.

"I… I was talking about…" I had never seen him struggle for words so bad, not even last night when he got caught red handed outside Alice's bedroom. "I was talking about you, Bella," he whispered.

He gazed deep into my eyes. I was in total shock. I guess it all made sense now, he said to Emmett that he liked some girl, and then he confesses he might have feelings for me. Maybe he wasn't lying, maybe he was telling the truth. If he had to admit that shouldn't I? I came to the conclusion that I would tell him the truth.

"Yeah, and vice-versa; I was talking about you, Edward," I confessed.

He surprised me by smiling and chuckling to himself. Maybe he was just having a laugh and I've fell for it. "At least I'm not the only idiot that confesses his feelings after being caught. Bella, trust me, I'll make sure that it's not awkward between the two of us. That would be my worst nightmare, I promise."

He looked around the room, a smile on his lips. "Come on, we'll finish this discussion later. The guys at home will be worrying," he winked. I only noticed he still had hold of my hand when he tugged at it and pulled me towards the front desk. Both of us smiling as he paid Tanya and leading me back to their house. The two of us smiling and talking about last night's party all the way home.

While we walked up the drive way of the Cullen's house, the front door swung open. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice screamed appearing right in front of me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Oh great!

* * *

**You know what to do by now - review!**

**READ:**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

**I've had 2528 hits so far for this story - I would just like to thank everyone who has stuck by me.**

**ESPECIALLY 'SPRINTER1' WHO HAS STUCK BY ME SINCE CHAPTER ONE! - YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS**

**AND 'ROCKENWEIRDO' WHO GIVE MY A BRILLIANT IDEA FOR MY STORY - THANKS TO YOU I MANAGED TO UPDATE QUICKER AND PLAN MY WHOLE STORY OUT**

**AND A THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE ON OF YOU!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I'm very sorry to admit that Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I know, it's very emotional!_**

**I would like to say, I'm so happy with the response my story's getting, I mean yeah I would love more reviews - what sane author wouldn't - but I'm pleased with the amount I'm getting already.**

**Anyway, this is the 11th chapter... hope you enjoy the drama in this chapter (hahaha)!!**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 11: Explain Please!

"Isabella," Alice shouted again, this time not so deafening. "Can you get your ass in this house so you can tell me where the hell you've been these last few hours?" I must have been out longer than I thought – a few hours? I didn't know it was that long at all.

"Alice," Edward warned. He was still stood beside me like he was before Alice came running through the door screaming to high heavens. The only thing that had changed was that he was no longer holding my hand. As much as I loved the feeling of his hand in mine I was glad he had removed it; if Alice had seen that I would have a lot more explaining to do. "Cool it down a bit, okay? Let Bella explain what happened before you start shouting accusations around!"

I turned my head towards him slightly and whispered a small 'thank you' his way, only loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and shot me my favorite crooked smile in return.

"Bella, if you want me to be calm about you walking out on me then you better stop flirting with my brother and get your tiny ass in my house!" I rolled my eyes at her comment. I was not flirting with Edward, I was simply appreciating what he did, and of course she didn't hear what I told him so to her I could have said anything. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward shoot her another warning glare before leading the way up the porch steps into their over sized house.

Following behind, I shut the front door behind me. Walking into the living room I noticed Emmett and Rosalie were still sitting on the floor, but in a different place from last time. They were sat in front of the TV watching some movie on DVD. As soon as I walked in they turned around to look at me. I instantly felt uncomfortable. Alice had ran up the stairs shouting Jasper's name and Edward gave me an encouraging smile before sitting on the couch next to where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting. After a few seconds of silence Alice and Jasper came bounding down the stairs, joining Edward on the couch.

"Right Bella," Alice spoke. I chose to ignore her and sit down in the chair next to the couch. "This better be good." I could hear the annoyance in her voice but I could also hear the relief that I came back unharmed.

"Alice, I don't know what you want to hear about," I lied trying to buy time to think through my answers.

"Bella, don't give me that shit! You know fine well what I want to hear," Alice yelled. I was totally shocked by her hostility towards me.

"Alice," Edward raised his voice. "Watch your language! Bella is one of your best friends and our guest. Don't be so rude." I couldn't believe he would go against his own sister to protect me – I was falling in love with him even more. _Stop it, _I scolded myself. _Just because he admitted he had feelings for you don't mean that he loves you!_

"Oh I'm sorry _Eddie,_" she glared at him. "I'm so sorry for upsetting your precious _girlfriend_!" My eyes widened. What did she just call me?

"Alice, I think you honestly need to go and calm down," Emmett spoke up for the first time. "I've got a very strong feeling that Bella might just walk out again if you don't stop shouting and being rude about her." When Alice didn't move or say anything he sighed and raised his voice slightly. "Alice, I'm telling you as a brother. Go upstairs for a bit while you cool down! If you don't I will be forced to ring mom and tell them to come home early!"

Alice stormed off, slamming the door shut behind her. Great, I was making everyone miserable. Why couldn't I just disappear and stop breaking this family up? Jasper got up after a few seconds and followed up after her.

"You know what guys? I think I'm just going to go home. I caused enough drama for one day," I went to stand up only to have Emmett grabbing my wrist.

"Bella," he whined. "If you go home now it'll make the rest of the day miserable. You wouldn't want to ruin my day would you?" He gave me a cute puppy dog face that I couldn't resist.

"Emmett," Edward chuckled, coming up behind his brother. "Don't intimidate her like that. I mean, I know we would all love for her to stay but if she wants to go home we can't stop her." Rosalie came over to join us smiling sweetly at me.

"Guys really, I would love to stay but I think it's best for me to go home right now. I'm sorry to say but if Alice snaps at me once more today I have a feeling I wouldn't be in charge of my actions," they all laughed at my expression. "Really guys, I'll call my dad and walk home."

"Bella, it's pouring of rain outside, I'm not letting you walk to the over side of Forks in that weather," Edward smiled at me. "I'll give you a lift. You can call your father, tell him you're coming home and I'll drop you off." He handed me his cell, after calling my father I handed him it back.

"Right-" Edward began only to be cut off by Rosalie.

"Actually, if you don't mind can I drive Bella home?" she asked. "I really need to talk to her about something and I can ask her about it on the way home… you know with Alice not demanding answers." I nodded my head. "I'll take you in my car," she dung around in her purse until she pulled out a pair of car keys.

"Thanks," I told her, walking over to Emmett to hug him goodbye. He captured me in one of his big bear hugs that suffocated the life out of me. When he finally let me breath I walked over to Edward. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for everything, it really meant a lot to me. We'll finish our conversation another time." I pulled away to see him nodding, a smile planted on his face.

"Great, come on Bella, it's time we go," Rosalie waved her keys signaling our departure.

"Okay. Bye guys, I'll probably see you at school on Monday," with that I walked out of the living room following Rose to the front door. We passed the stairs without even thinking about saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper. If Alice wanted to act like a spoilt little kid then she can go ahead; and whatever Alice does Jasper follows.

Before getting in to Rosalie's Mercedes I looked back towards the house. I saw a glimpse of Alice in the upstairs window, as soon as she noticed me looking back at her she pushed the blinds closed and walked away. As I said earlier – she was being childish.

I got into the car and Rosalie drove off down the street. She turned her head towards me slightly. "Bella, now that we're away from the guys and Alice, do you mind telling me what made you run out earlier. I'm not demanding answers; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you can trust me you know."

"Rose, I know I can trust you," I answered Well here goes nothing, "I ran out because… well the whole game thing got to me I guess and I freaked out. When Emmett and Edward started to smile at each other… I guess I got self-conscious and I legged it."

"Aw, Bella," she gasped. "Edward didn't mean it like that I swear! He and Emmett just have this really strange brotherly bond thing going on, it even freaks me out sometimes," I laughed slightly. "Trust me, as soon as you ran out Edward instantly regretted it. He tried going after you straight away but me and Alice held him back, we told him you would need some time alone; but after a few minutes he started getting really anxious and he couldn't stay still, before we knew it he had grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. I swear Bella, he really likes you."

I shook my head after her little speech. "Rose, I did know that. We had a bit of a talk during lunch; he kind of told me then."

"Look, take no notice to what Alice said," she said after a pause. "Edward and Emmett won't let her get away with what she said to you. I really don't know what got into her, she never acts like that. She looks at you like a sister, I do too. Bella, you might have only been with us for a short amount of time but we all love you Bella, _all _of us."

With that she parked outside my house. I thanked her for the ride and jumped out the car. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way, I had called him at work; he must have got out early. When I got into the house I heard Charlie on the phone in the kitchen.

"…yeah," he said. "I'll tell her… me too, take care… bye." With that he hung up. Who could that be?

"Hey, dad!" I greeted him, opening the door to the kitchen. Charlie was still stood next to the phone. "Who was that?"

He looked at me. "Hi Bells," he used my nickname again. "That was… um, that was Renée…" Renée, what would my mom be calling Charlie for?

"Oh yeah, did she say anything important?" I saw a look of sadness I his eyes. Oh no, what had happened?

* * *

**Another thanks to everyone!**

**I'm halfway through Chapter 12 but I'm not totally finished it yet so hopefully my next chapter can be published by Monday or Tuesday - Actually I PROMISE it will be out by early Monday!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, that means all the characters belong to her, not me! *sigh*_**

**I would just like to thank everybody that reviewed in my last chapter, I had more reviews than ever before!**

**And to the people that told me how happy they were that I wasn't demanding more reviews before the next chapter - I would just like to say that I wouldn't even think about doing that, I don't believe in that type of thing. I write this story for the fun of it not for the reviews I might or might not get.**

**Anyway, this chapter was so hard to write - I hope you all like it! :-)**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 12: A Knock on the Door

I stood totally still, Charlie hadn't moved either. He looked as if he was waiting for me to say something. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I come home to find out something's happened to my mom.

"Dad, what's happened?" I broke the silence. "What's happened to Renée?" He still didn't move. "Dad, this is something I need to know. Tell me what's wrong with Renée!" I didn't mean to raise my voice but I was getting annoyed, I'm her daughter and I deserve to know what's happened to her.

"It's nothing serious, don't worry. I guess it came across the wrong way," he paused for a second. Okay, now I was confused; something's happened to my mom but it's not anything serious, what the hell has happened then?

"Your mom and Phil have been… having problems for a while now. They talked about it and they've decided it's not going to work out between them anymore. They're getting divorced," he explained.

What, my mother getting divorced for the second time. "But they were so happy together. When I was there they were like a perfect family – I mean they were even talking about kids for God's sake!" I let my anger get the best of me, everything was mounting up from today and I knew I was going to explode.

"She just rang me to say, she wants you to go back to Phoenix, she doesn't want to stay in the house alone. Your moving Bella," I felt the tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to go back there, I hated it. I didn't want to move away from Forks, away from my friends, away from Edward. I loved my mom but didn't she understand that she couldn't expect me to move whenever she feels like it!

"No, I'm not," I spat out. "I'm not moving anywhere. I'm happy where I am and it's staying that way." With that I spun around and exited the kitchen, leaving Charlie stood by the phone. I ran up the stairs, pushed my bedroom door open and slammed it behind me. Nobody could make me move anywhere!

I pulled out my cell, dialing Renée's number. She needed to know that her plans would not go ahead. She picked up after a while.

"Mom, Charlie just told me about you and Phil. I'm really sorry," I started off politely.

"Honey, it's okay. There was never a connection you know," it had been a while since I'd heard her voice. "I've been looking at plane tickets and I've found one for tomorrow. It's a little expensive but my baby's worth it."

"Mom, that's what I rang you for. I'm not moving to Phoenix."

"What?" Renée sounded surprised. "Of course you are honey. You love it here, it's sunny all day."

I was starting to lose my temper again. "But I love Forks more. Mom, I'm not moving back. I'm sorry but I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a child anymore."

"Honey, your home is with me. I've only been away from you for a few days and I miss you terribly."

"Well come to Forks. I know Charlie misses you. Please, because that's the only way you can live with me. I don't want to seem nasty but there is no way I'm moving to Phoenix."

"Well I have to go, we'll finish this later. I understand, Bella, I really do but you might feel differently in a few days time. I'll talk to you later honey."

With that she hung up. She didn't sound overly impressed with me but she needed to know. I dropped my cell and decided to have an easy afternoon. Picking up a random book of my book-self and laying down in bed to read it. I still had Alice's clothes on from this morning but I couldn't be bothered to change.

At around six I heard a knock at the door downstairs. My dad answered it, I took barely any notice, and it was probably just somebody selling things. I was startled when Charlie came up the stairs into my room.

"Bella," he stuck his head around the door. "There's somebody at the door for you. Come on,"

I jumped up from my bed, dropping my book on the floor with a soft _thud_. By the time it took me to get up, Charlie was already down the stairs. I walked out my room, bounding down the stairs only to notice who it was standing at the door.

"Edward," I greeted him. "Um… hey."

He smiled at me. "Hi, I was lonely at home, Emmett's out with Rose, Alice is still locked up in her bedroom with Jasper and Carlisle and Esme are God knows where." I laughed, "So I was wondering if you cared to join me for dinner. We still have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "I would love to. I'll be right back." I ran into the living room where Charlie was watching baseball. "Dad, you don't mind if I go out for dinner do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head in my direction. "No, not too late though. I knew its Sunday tomorrow but I'd still rather you weren't out too long."

I thanked him and went back to Edward. "Right, come on then," I gestured towards the street. Stepping out the door and closing it tight behind me, "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him, trying to sound cheerful but failing. I was still upset about earlier.

He looked over to me before answering, "You'll see, come on." He opened the passenger door open for me before making his way over to the driver's side. The car ride to wherever we were heading was pleasant; we made small talk the entire way. Well, it was pleasant until I caught a glimpse of the speed he was driving at. I'd yelled at him to slow down but he just rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

He opened the door for me to step out the car and led me by the hand to the restaurant he had parked outside. It was breathtaking, even more amazing than the place he took me for lunch earlier. He even ever so slightly placed his lips to my hand while leading me to the stand.

"I have a reservation, under the name of Cullen," he explained to the woman behind the stand. She quickly glanced down at the computer behind the desk.

"Right this way," she led us towards a little table out of the way of everyone else. It was very private.

"Enjoy your evening," she bowed slightly. "Somebody will be by shortly to take your order," with that she turned and walked away. Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit in before walking around the table to sit himself. A few minutes later a waitress came to hand us your menus.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked after a moment of silence. "You seem a bit… distant."

I smiled at him from across the table. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess it's something I should tell you, but I don't know how,"

He swallowed loudly. "Bella," he stated. "You're starting to scare me. Somehow I have a feeling it's worse than what happened between you and Alice this morning." I nodded, when I didn't answer he continued, "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"It's a confusing story, you know I moved from Phoenix because my mom remarried," he nodded with a smile. "Well Phil, my mom's husband, and my mom are having some difficulties, they're getting divorced."

Edward looked confused. "Bella," he sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry to hear that but what does this have to do with you?"

Just as I was about to answer the waitress came back over to our table. "Have you decided what you want?" We gave her our orders and she disappeared again.

Edward nodded at me, silently telling me to continue. "Well since their getting divorced my mom doesn't want to live in the house all alone… she wants me to come back to Phoenix to live with her," I blurted out.

His mouth dropped open, "A-are you going?"He asked me but before I could tell him about my plans he started talking again. "What am I saying, for course you're going she's your mother."

"Edward, I've rang her already," his eyes filled up. "I've told her that I'm not going back. I told her I didn't want to leave and she couldn't force me. Of course she didn't listen but I have a few more days to persuade her to let me stay. Edward, I'm not going to leave."

He smiled brightly at me, "Well thank God for that," he chuckled.

When our food arrived we continued talking about my mother's plans. I told him all about our phone call and me telling her the only way we were going to live together was her coming back to Forks.

Just as we were about to leave the restaurant, Edward turned towards me, "It's not going to be uncomfortable between us now is it?" he asked me. "You know, with the whole kiss and our chat at lunch. It kills me not talking to you Bella."

I felt myself blush. "Of course not," I answered him. He smiled at me and we made our way towards his car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**My next chapter might take slightly longer to publish as I have a lot of ideas to put into it but no idea of what order to put them all in. **

**Hopefully it won't be too long - I hate leaving you guys waiting!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not plain, old, boring me!_**

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but this chapter took me so-oo long to write. I kept deleting parts and then adding them back in again repeated.**

**Anyway instead of boring you with my life I'm going to give you my next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 13: He's Changed Bella!

I picked up my cell that was lying on my desk; I had three new messages, every single one was from Alice. I guess she's decided to hear me out instead of jumping to conclusions. The first one read:

_To – Bella_

_From – Alice_

_Hey, I'm sorry. I was being ridiculous! Would_

_you ring me back please. Thanks ___

The second one read:

_To – Bella_

_From – Alice_

_Bella, I'm really sorry if I upset you. Please_

_can you ring me back? Thanks!!_

I guessed the others would be the same so I deleted them without bothering to read them. Well, here goes nothing, I sighed dialing Alice's home number into my keypad.

After a few rings, somebody picked up. "Hey," they said. It was Emmett.

"Emmett," I greeted. "It's Bella. Is Alice there by any chance?" I asked him politely.

"I think so, two seconds," I heard him step anyway from the receiver and shout Alice's name. "She's one her way… Hey Edward, have a nice time?" I could literally hear the smile in his voice as talked to his brother.

"Bella," Alice squealed over the phone. "I'm so glad you called! I left you messages; I'm guessing you got them."

I nodded, only to realize she couldn't see me. "Yeah, yeah I got them," I sighed into the phone.

"Bella, I have to apologize for my behavior. I really shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Both Edward and Emmett have told me that and I agree with them. I don't know what went through me but I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she ranted into the phone.

"Alice, hold on a second," I replied. "It was my fault; I shouldn't have run out like that, I know I must have scared you. You had every right to be angry with me-"

Alice cut me off, "Bella," she sighed. "I understand; you scared the hell out of me but I didn't have a reason to act the way I did and my family will never let me forget it." Then her voice went very low and she whispered into the phone, "Especially Edward." I didn't bother to ask her what she meant by that.

Instead I looked at my bedside alarm clock, noticing the time I sighed. "Alice, it's getting late and I have a very busy day tomorrow with it being the first day of me tutoring and all that. I'm going to have to go; I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that I shut my cell without listening to her goodbyes. With everything that had happened to me today I only wanted to curl up and go to sleep – so I did.

The night went by too quickly and the next thing I knew I was getting out my truck in the school car lot and making my way down to my first period. I was surprised to see there was no group of girls surrounding the doors like normal – maybe Edward's already here and gone off to his lesson, I thought.

Walking down the English corridor I felt a hand on my shoulder and whoever it was spin me around to face them. I stiffened; it was Lauren and Jessica again – great!

"I thought we made it clear," Jessica sneered at me. "I thought we told you to leave Edward alone; to stay away from him!" She raised her voice at the end.

"I did," I told her in a strong voice, there was no way I was going to let them know I was scared of them. "But with me being best friends with his sister it's rather hard not to stand in the same room as him." I was pleased I kept my voice up without it cumbering at the end.

"Don't lie to us you bitch," Lauren spat. "We saw you coming out of the restaurant with him last night. There's was not sister or not brother with the two of you. You both looked quite cozy together!"

I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this one. "Just run away Bella," Jessica laughed and me expression. It wasn't a friendly laugh it was an unkind type of laugh. "If we ever see you alone with him again I swear you will regret it." And with that we turned away, swaying their hips way too much to look natural.

The rest of the day seemed to go alright with the glares from Lauren and Jessica whenever I walked past them in the hallways. I knew they weren't going to let it go but they had already made themselves quite clear with what they wanted. There was no reason for them to give me death glares for crying out loud.

When I walked into the cafeteria Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were already seated at the table eating their lunch. I went to join them, pulling out a chair and sitting down, continuing in their conversation.

"…if we go on Friday then it gives us exactly three weeks to find accessories," Alice was talking to Rosalie. I knew it must have had something to do with shopping. I mean it was Alice we were talking about here, shopping is all that's ever on her mind. "Bella, Friday's shopping, we'll pick you up at six," she told me without even asking me whether or not I could make it – of course I could make it, what else was I going to be doing?

Emmett started laughing and Jasper was just shaking his head at his girlfriend. "Alice," Jasper started to laugh. "Doesn't Bella get a chance to say whether or not she wants to go?" Alice glared at him.

"Bella loves our girl time, she wouldn't even think about refusing would you Bella?" she asked me, turning to face me for the first time.

"No Alice, I _love _going shopping with you," I told her putting a little too much enthusiasm in 'love'.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Thanks Bella," she said sarcastically. "Edward," I turned around to find a tired looking Edward walking towards our table; he looked like he needed a good night's sleep – but that didn't stop him from looking so God damn gorgeous.

"Edward my man," Emmett greeted him, pounding hands with each other when Edward sat down at the table across from him, next to me. "How could you possibly piss off nearly every girl in the school within four hours?" he asked him. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but I couldn't be bothered to ask. It obviously had something to do with Edward's fan-girls.

"Em, I just forgot about that," Edward sighed. "I feel absolutely terrible, can you drop it." What had he possibly done to be so ashamed of?

I didn't get time to ask as Alice did it for me. "You better tell me _everything _that's happened!" Alice glared at Edward and Emmett. "What did you do?"

"Hey," Emmett defended. "_I _didn't do anything." He lifted his right hand above his head and pointed towards Edward next to him.

"Em, I can see what you're doing," Edward scowled playfully at his brother. "I didn't really do anything either. All I did was turn down a few offers to going out tonight to a few… people."

"Who?" Rosalie asked him; her face mirroring Alice's – pure shock. "Why did you turn them down? It's… different… It's not you."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, and Kate, the usual." He paused for a second before adding, "I swear, I hate them so much. They're so pushy!" I cringed slightly at the sound of Lauren and Jessica, remembering the conversation we had unfortunately shared this morning. Thankfully nobody was taking any notice to me to notice my reaction.

"Well, well, well, hasn't somebody changed," Rosalie piped up. "Not a few days ago they were probably your favorite people to walk this planet!"

"Yeah well people _do _change don't they?" Edward replied to them.

"Yeah," Alice interrupted. "But usually over an amount of time, not over night." I didn't know what to do or say; it wasn't really my business whether Edward changed or not. I just thought it was a bit strange how one day he admits his possible feelings for me and the next he turns his total view on girls around completely.

The rest of lunch went by peacefully; Edward dropped the conversation Emmett had started about him and set for a more simple discussion including Alice's plans to drag me around a shopping market against my own will with Rosalie. According to Alice it was her apology to me for her behavior; Jasper, Edward and Emmett seemed to find that hilarious, I on the other hand didn't seem to find it as funny.

After lunch, Edward politely offered to lead me to Math and I agreed. If I was with Edward I thought it would give Lauren and Jessica less of a chance to have another go at me. I was right in a way, they didn't shout at me or anything but they did send me more death glares when we walked past them. I wasn't sure whether or not Edward noticed as he sent them both glares back; they weren't as powerful and not way near as evil and vicious as the ones they sent me but they still had an impact. We walked basically in silence, with the small talk added in every now and then but it was comfortable, not awkward in the slightest.

We got to Math just as the bell rang, sitting down in our seats and pulling out our books. After Mr. Vanner started the lesson, setting the class our work, he came over to mine and Edward's table. _I know what this is about,_ I told myself.

"Edward, Bella," he nodded, standing over us. "How's the whole tutoring situation going on?" He had lowered his voice – thankfully – stopping the other students in the room from hearing our conversation.

"Umm," I mumbled, trying to find the right words. "We're having our first session tonight actually, straight after school."

The plan was that Alice and Emmett would drive Edward's Volvo home and I would drive us over to my house. When it came to him getting home he just shook his head and murmured a soft, 'Alice owes me from all the times I've had to play taxi driver.'

"Okay, that's fantastic," he exclaimed walking back to his desk at the front of the class. The rest of the lesson pasted by, Edward kept asking me to check his answers and I would smile and nod when he got it right or explain how he went wrong otherwise.

I led Edward towards my truck after the lesson had finished. When I opened the passenger door for him he shook his head.

"Nope," he stood still, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't trust your truck at all, I have a strong feeling it's going to conk out at anytime, and I would feel a lot better if you let me drive."

I shook my head at him, copying his pose. "No way," I said slowly. "It's my car; I can't believe you've just insulted Steve!" I twirled the car keys around my middle finger.

"Steve?" he asked my mockingly, raising his eyebrows at me. "I'm sorry did I hear you correctly… Steve?" He smiled at me finally giving in and jumping into the passenger side.

I drove home, listening silently he Edward complained about how slow my truck was and how he wished he was in the driver's seat. "Bella," he looked over to me after a few seconds of silence. "Have you heard anything more from your mom?"

"Umm," I sighed. "No, not yet. I know it isn't over yet though; Renée doesn't give up without a fight."

I felt his gaze on the side of my face. "Bella," he sighed. I turned my head around to face him, he had an incredibly strange expression on his face; it was like he was trying to hind his emotions from me by plastering a relaxed mask on his face. "You would tell me straight away if you… if you changed your mind, wouldn't you?"

I was slightly taken back; did he really have such little faith in me? "Edward," I whispered. "I promise but you don't have to panic over nothing as I am _not _changing my mind." He nodded in understanding and turned back to staring out the window, slightly murmuring about how 'unsafe' Steve was.

I pulled up into the driveway of my house, cutting the engine before reaching to unbuckle my seatbelt. But before I could do anything Edward had already jumped out of the passenger seat and walked around to my side of the truck. Holding my door open for me I grabbed my door keys and led Edward up to my front door.

I placed the key in the lock but surprisingly it wouldn't turn. I tried the door handle and as I suspected, it was unlocked. Charlie's cruiser was nowhere to be seen so I ruled him out of the question. Edward was looking at me curiously and I had never been so happy for his presence; if he wasn't with me I wouldn't be brave enough to open the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, his expression worried. "What's going on?"

I just stared at him in horror. "The door's open," my voice shook. "There's somebody in there." He stepped in front of me and bravely opened the door a crack to look inside. I looked over his shoulder to see inside – there appeared to be a statue type figure standing in the middle of my porch. Edward opened the door all the way and then I realized who the figure was.

"Hey honey," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "You look fabulous."

"Mom," I breathed clutching tightly onto the sleeve of Edward's jacket.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Like it?... Hate it?**

**Review please =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs the the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately Edward and the rest of the character's belong to her._**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 14: What the Hell Do _You _Want?

The three of us stood there, none of us had moved since Edward and I had stepped into the house. Renée was the last person I had expected to break into my house in the middle of the day. I noticed I was still clutching onto Edward's jacket and let go quickly, blushing with embarrassment; he didn't seem to mind though. Renée was staring at me, waiting for me to speak up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her sternly. I know it was out of order to speak to my own mom like that but she had absolutely no right to come into my house without permission and ruin my alone time with Edward – okay she didn't know that but still.

"I've come to take my wonderful baby daughter home of course, why else would I be here?" I shook my head at her in disbelief. Was she out of her mind?

"Mom, like I said on the phone, I'm seventeen years old – nearly an adult – I can make my own decisions." I used everything inside of me to keep me from giving her a piece of my mind.

"Umm, maybe I should just go home Bella," Edward spoke. I was about to reply to him but he continued, "This is clearly between you and your mother; it has absolutely nothing to do with me."

He turned towards the door but I grabbed onto his wrist with all my strength. "No," I nearly screamed. There was no way I was letting him leave when my mother appears uninvited out of nowhere. "Stay please, for me. We've already told Mr. Vanner and I don't really want to explain the whole situation to him tomorrow. Besides, I want you to stay." I smiled sweetly at him, trying to encourage him to stay.

"Erm," he replied. "Okay, I'll just go in there," he pointed towards the living room, "to give you two some privacy." And with that I was left to face Renée.

"Bella come on," she said in a whiney voice. "I miss you at home and you can't tell me that you prefer to live _here_! You don't belong here. You belong in Phoenix with me and all your old school friends." I shook my head at her but she carried on. "I should never have let you go honey; I will never leave you again."

I sighed; this might be harder than I recently thought. "Mom, I'm not having this argument with you again, I'm _not _moving again so face it! If you want to live with me then you have to move here or else its goodbye."

Renée just looked at me with a blank expression, probably weighing out her options. "Forks has changed you honey," she accused in her sickly sweet voice. "You would never snap at me like that before you moved here."

That was it; I lost control of my temper. "Mom, you have absolutely no right to say that. Just because you and Phil had your differences doesn't mean you need to take it out of me. You chose Phil over me without a second thought and now you have to live with the consequences." Her eyes widened, "Get the hell out of my house!" I shouted to her.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "Honey," she replied in that voice that cut through me. "This isn't your house, its Charlie's! And I'm your mother; don't you think I deserve more respect from my own daughter, my own flesh and blood?"

I sighed at her annoyed. "I'll tell you what, you get out of _my _house now or I'll call the cops. It'll be fun to see Charlie's reaction to arresting his ex-wife." I pointed towards the door behind me. "I'm seventeen; you can't boss me around anymore. Get the fuck out!"

"Fine," she slurred. "I'll go but don't think this is over Bella. I'm your mother remember, I'm only doing what I thinks' best for you, if you want to blow that up in my face then go ahead. I'd like to see what Charlie thinks about you using that sort of language towards your mother."

But I was past listening, instead I just opened the door as wide as it would go and gave her a slight shove through. "Bye mom," I called after her as she stumbled down the drive. "Hope you understand that this was necessary and come to terms soon." With that I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Edward came out of the front room; he must have heard the whole argument.

"You okay Bella?" he asked me, walking up towards me. "Do you want to abandon this whole tutor session tonight and carry on some other time, I'm sure Mr. Vanner will understand."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine thanks. Anyway, Renée was kind of bringing it on herself. Come on," I took hold of his wrist and pulled him up the stairs towards my room. "Let's get this session finally started."

He chuckled slightly but followed me up coming to a stop outside my bedroom. When I pushed the room open his jaw dropped. "Wow," he breathed. "It's umm… very you."

I had to laugh at that. "Actually it hasn't been decorated since I was a little girl; this is the room I grew up in basically, well before my mom made me move." He nodded in understanding before taking the first step into my room. "Come on let's get this started before Charlie gets home and shoots you for being in my bedroom."

He gasped, "What?" his voice sounded strained and I felt instantly guilty. "H-he wouldn't do that… would he?"

I laughed slightly at his struggling. "Probably," I giggled. "I mean his does own his own gun with being a cop and everything." I saw him swallow and decided to quit messing around with him. "But don't worry he won't be home for another four hours, we should have finished by then."

Edward wiped his forehead with the back of his hand breathing out heavily. "No Bella, we _defiantly_ will be done by then. My life is too precious to sacrifice." I laughed when I realized he was being serious.

I sat down on my bed, crossing my legs. Edward quickly copied my actions, sitting at the opposite end of my small queen-sized bed with our Math books in the middle. I started to explain to him the rules of different algebraic equations. Edward stared at me, unmoving.

"Do you understand?" I asked him, utterly confused of why he would be staring at me otherwise.

"Yeah, I understand," he replied simply. Okay, that was not the answer I was expecting from him. I raised my eyebrows, determined to get an answer. "I was just wondering…" he drifted off.

"Are you going to share or am I going to kick you out of my house?" I said without braking eye contact.

He chuckled. "Well I was wondering if I'm the first boy to be in your bedroom," he told me casually.

"Nope," I smiled watching his face drop ever so slightly. "Occasionally Charlie comes in and wanders around, logs on my computer or whatever he does." His smile grew back when this information registered in his mind.

"I'm pleased," he replied with a gentle edge to his voice. There was a certain emotion on his features that I couldn't quite put a name on; something I've never seen him show before.

"Let's carry on shall we?" I asked him, trying to get back on track with our session. We went through more calculations and explained the techniques. Surprisingly, Edward seemed to catch on very quickly. At first I let it drop, concentrating on doing my job.

I got quite suspicious when he managed to answer an equation I shot at him without going through it and actually get the correct answer. But that wasn't the only thing I caught onto; he even managed to answer before I even had a chance to work it out for myself.

Everything seemed to fit together like a piece of a puzzle. Firstly he seemed to understand everything without me going into great detail, then he would nod along and tell me answers when I asked him and lastly he could work the answers out mentally unbelievably fast.

My suspicion boiled over and I found myself opening my mouth. "Edward don't lie to me, do you know all of this already?"

He looked down ashamed, avoiding eye contact with me. "Bella, I guess I owe you an explanation…" he paused, thinking out his answer. "I changed but I'm guessing you've already realized that for yourself. The fact is I'm not the guy I used to be and I'm guessing that's the problem. Before today I would only care about one thing – girls. To me they were more like items than people, don't get me wrong I really hate that part of my past, but they would overtake my life. I didn't care about education or my future or anything like that."

He stopped talking and I could automatically tell that what he was telling me was hard for him to admit to himself never mind admitting it out loud to me. "So what you're trying to say is that your grades in Math is low not because your lack of mathematical talent but because you were… distracted with other… things?"

He finally looked up at me, his eyes clouded in self-hatred. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say. I know I'm not as bright as others – by a long shot – but I still appreciate the effort you've given me to succeed in this part of my life. And I would be really happy if you would agree to carry on being my tutor."

I smiled brightly and said, "Yes, of course. We still have a lot to go through."

He closed the text books we had laying open and stood up, walking gracefully across my room over to the window. "Well I guess I better get going," he sighed. "Charlie will be on his way home now and I wouldn't appreciate losing my head tonight. Plus I promised Emmett and Jasper that I would go out with them tonight."

I walked over to him bidding him goodnight. He surprised me by placing his arms around my waist and giving me a quick hug goodnight. It was different to Emmett's bear hugs in many ways; some including him being much more gentle and also there was a strange tingling feeling where he touched me kind of like electric running through my veins. "Goodnight," he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he turned around and left. My room felt strangely empty without him being with me. I instantly missed him being with me, in my arms. The night passed by slowly, minutes dragging on turning into hours until the morning sun started to rise from my misty bedroom window.

* * *

**Thanks everyone!**

**I've started planning out my first chapter of my other story I'm thinking about writing - this story in Edward's POV - and it's much harder than I first expected. I haven't started writing it yet but I thought I was ought to keep you all updated. Any news regarding any two of my stories are as much as your buisness as are mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you should see the smile on my face when I read them. **

**Next chapter shouldn't be too long but again I'm not promising anything as I go on vacation in 12 days.**

* * *

sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter but I couldn't get it the way I wanted. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but I couldn't make you wonderful followers hold on any longer. So here it is... I really hope you enjoy left this chapter off for a long time - around a month? - and I apologize. I'm veI know I'


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I've been on vacation. I took my laptop away with me to continue writing but sadly I had no internet connection. I've just came back about an hour or so ago. So here you go!!**

**Thanks for you support - it's been truly amazing!**

**_Disclaimer - Again Twilight doesn't belong to me... sadly all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer..._**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 15: Shopping AGAIN what fun!

When I got up the next morning I went through my usual routine, you know the stuff: brushing my teeth, washing my face, getting dressed, saying goodbye to Charlie as he walked out the door to work. One thing was different – I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. But for once I wasn't on about Edward; in fact I was talking about Renée.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed for my actions. I understood that she had no right to make my decisions and force me to go back to Phoenix but _I _had no right to scream and shout at her the way I did. She was my mom and she deserved respect from her only daughter at a time of need.

While I was eating my breakfast – simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich – I found myself reaching for my cell. _Just send her a message apologizing for your behavior – easy! _I know apologizing by text was a horrible way but I didn't have the guts to talk to her right now.

Taking one look towards the clock sitting on top of the microwave I realized Alice would be here to pick me up any minute. Washing up my breakfast dishes, the front door buzzed indicating Alice was already here. I dropped the half-washed dishes into the sink and grabbed my school bag on my way to the door, Renée forgotten.

I opened the door to expose a slightly wet Alice standing in the morning rain with a pink umbrella in her hand. "Hey Bella," she greeted me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me underneath the shelter of the umbrella. We reached her Porsche to be meted by Rosalie alone.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked them. Edward normally drove himself in his Volvo but Emmett usually tags along with Alice, Jasper included.

"Riding with Edward today," Rosalie replied leaning back to open my door. "Because we girls are going shopping after school." Alice smiled and high-fived Rose.

"What?" I asked, absolutely disgusted by the idea of _another _shopping trip. "Why?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me before starting the car and driving out of my street. "Because missy, we used our other dresses for Carlisle's birthday party and there is no way we are going to wear the same outfit twice. Especially as it's something as big as a school dance!"

"But Alice-" I started to protest. I was going to tell her my plans with Edward and how we we're having another session tonight; one thing I wasn't going to tell them was that Edward wasn't as dumb as he lets on.

However, Rosalie cut me off before I could say any more. "Bella, don't argue. Esme knows Alice is buying three more outfits and she's fine with the idea. The boys also know and we've been planning this for a while now. So stop complaining for God's sake!"

Alice had slowed down, basically stopping the car. We both stared at Rose in disbelief. "Clearly somebody's PMSing," Alice muttered under her breath causing me to giggle slightly before shutting my mouth after receiving a rather frightening glare from Rose. The rest of the drive was quiet until we reached the school.

I quickly jumped out of the car, trying to escape the awkward silence that had drifted upon the three of us. While I rather brutally swung the door closed I heard a muffled chuckle come from behind me – a chuckle I knew only too well.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning didn't she?" he asked me when I turned around to meet his gaze. "I guess my sister told you about your shopping plans this evening. I'm shocked, do you not like shopping?"

I shook my head and replied, "It depends really." He looked into my eyes and gestured with his hands for me to carry on. "It depends on two things actually. One: the company. It wouldn't be too bad if I was shopping either by myself or something but Alice… Alice is another subject. And two: I don't like shopping for clothes, shopping for CD's or music I love; I could do that every day. But not for clothes!"

By the end of my little speech he was smiling at me; dazzling me would be the right term, I couldn't help to stare. "You're a fan of music then I guess," he said to me. "I'm a fan of music too. Maybe we could go music shopping together sometime."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. I was absolutely ecstatic – he wanted to spend time with me! Just then I felt a pair of large hands on my shoulders and a loud, booming voice. "When you two have stopped flirting then maybe we could get a move on into period." I automatically blushed.

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable as well and sent his brother a warning glance and turned to him to say, "Shut up, Emmett. We weren't flirting, we were only talking." I nodded me head backing up his comment.

"Nope, you were defiantly flirting. I should know, I'm the master of flirting." I rolled my eyes along with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward.

"Sure Emmett," Rosalie commented. "If that's what you want to believe." With that we all separated to go our different ways. Rosalie and Alice walking off to Calculus, Edward, Emmett and Jasper walking off to Spanish and me walking off to my English Literature lesson. I was the only one by myself in mostly every period, but I didn't mind much – I'm quite an independent sort of girl.

The morning went by quickly, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory weren't at school today, and it was the morning gossip of the school. There were rumors spread by everybody, some stretching as far as they were in a gang of drug leaders and prostitutes, Jess and Lauren being the group leaders of the gang and got stabbed to death by the other members. Yeah we all guessed it wasn't true but it had to be my favorite of them all. By the end of the day I was so tired that I honestly couldn't be bothered to care what Alice and Rosalie make me do, I planned that I was just going to tag along and let them have their fun while I die out of pure misery.

Yeah like that was going to happen, as soon as I stepped into their car after saying goodbye to Edward and the others they decided to ask me questions based on my fashion sense.

"What item do you wear the most?" Alice had asked me. She regretted that question when she got the answer. Literally she gagged at my answer of a basic pair of jeans. Rose had asked me if I owned any skirts or dresses and I told them I didn't own any at all and that the only dress I'd ever wore was the one they bought me for Carlisle's birthday party. Yeah, Alice didn't like that answer much either.

After the questions stopped and Alice parked the car we all linked arms – much like we did on our lass shopping session – and I got dragged from store to store. Alice was throwing items of clothing at me from all angles and Rosalie was collecting them all up from me and placing them into our – well my – cart. As it happens we weren't just shopping for the school dance like they earlier had me to believe but we were shopping for everyday use as well. Double boredom.

After I had brought six new shirts, three pairs of jeans – ranging from skinny to boot-cut – five new skirts (that I had protested against for well over half an hour and ended up buying them anyway) and two new summer dresses, my arms were tightened out and felt like Mr. Tickles from the children's book series.

"Why the hell do I need summer dresses for anyway, in case you don't know, we live in Forks! The land of rain!" Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me while Alice grabbed my arms and dragged me into anther shop. It was the same shop we had bought our other dresses from. Alice immediately started raking through all the outfits, again throwing some to me every now and then, demanding me to try them on.

I tried on many but Alice was only impressed with two. One was a baby blue, strapless dress that fell just below my knees with sequins above my breasts. The other one was a darker blue with small spaghetti straps that again hung just below my knees. It came with a sliver shawl to wrap around my shoulders.

Alice couldn't decide which dress to buy for me and ended up asking for Rosalie's advice. I posed in both dresses and Rose also decided that she couldn't possibly decide.

"Does my advice count?" I asked them. I had been sat watching them look over both dresses for over an hour. It was getting late and I was incredibly bored. "Come on guys. I'm sick of watching you two, can I at least announce with dress I want to wear?"

Alice looked at me with glassy eyes; if I didn't know better I would say she had been crying. "Alice, are you alright?"

She sniffed and I knew instantly that was she was going to cry. "No," she sniffed again. "I can't choose with dress looks better on you. I can't decide which dress Edward would like the most on you and I can't find the will to say goodbye to either one!" I was shocked by her outburst but Rose didn't even raise her head from the two dresses spread out on the table.

"Why does it matter so much? And what the hell do you mean about Edward?"

She sighed. "Of course it matters Bella! Edward matters as well. Edward has been waiting for the day of the dance since he first met you. He never shuts up about you so of course it matters what he thinks, he really likes you Bella." I decided not to protest against her. "You know what, we'll by them both! Esme will decide when we get home, come on Rose!"

Two dresses, what the hell will I do with two fucking dresses? And not any dresses, no but two party dresses! God, sometimes I hate that Alice!

* * *

**And there you go.**

**My next chapter is basically already finished; all I need to do is check it through and edit bits.**

**Thanks again for your support so far and I look forward to reading your reviews !**

**Next chapter should be updated in about 2-3 days... hopefully.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised, here is my next chapter of IBYT.**

**_Disclaimer - All Twilight characters belong to Ms. Meyer, not me!_  
**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 16: We're caught!

After Alice and Rose dropped me off with my bags of clothes and shoes – minus the dresses of course as Esme still had to choose one of them for me to wear – I said goodnight to Charlie and went straight to bed. My arms were killing me from carrying bags all night and my legs felt like jello from trudging around the mall for hours on end. My body was so grateful for my bed that night.

In the morning I awoke from the sound of my cell buzzing on my desk. I jumped out of bed and ran over to pick it up. I had a text of my loyal friend, Alice.

To: Bella

From: Alice

_Esme has decided on the dress that_

_would look amazing on you. I'll tell_

_you at school! :-)_

I sighed and shook my head at her enthusiasm this early in the morning. My clock on the side table read 6:34am. _Better start getting ready now then_, I told myself. I turned my alarm off and jumped into the shower. The warm water on my body felt amazing; it soothed my sore joints perfectly. When I hopped out the shower, got dressed in some clothes Alice had brought me yesterday. Nothing too fancy; just a green shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans with normal flats. I didn't look too bad actually; not that different from normal.

After I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen to make some breakfast before either Edward or Alice came to pick me up for school. I just finished preparing my food when there was a knock on the door. I glanced out of the small kitchen window and saw a familiar silver Volvo parked in my driveway. I felt a wave of happiness wash through me when I realized it was Edward. _He's early,_ I thought but naturally happy for the company he brings.

I skipped towards the door, opening it wide to revile a smiling Edward. "Erm… wow!" he gasped, his eyes traveling up and down my body and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "You look… amazing."

My insecurities vanished straight away; it was strangely fun to watch him struggling for words the way he was. "Alice," I explained. "She forced me to buy them."

He chuckled. "I came slightly earlier this morning. Is it okay if I come in?" I nodded and led him into the kitchen where I started to put my food onto the table.

"Do you want some breakfast? I've made slightly too much for me to eat by myself. It's not poisoned, I promise."

I chuckled. "Umm… yeah I would love some but… _can _you cook?" he asked me in an unsure voice. "I mean Alice is the only girl that has ever cooked for me apart from Esme of course. That didn't work out right; I ended up being stuck in bed, throwing up for over a week. After that I kind of tend to keep to Esme's cooking or eating out."

"Poor little boy," I mocked him in a sweet voice. "I can cook; I've been doing it long enough. Now eat up." I placed his plate on the table and he came to sit opposite my seat at the table. I started to bit into my breakfast when I heard Edward speak.

"Oh my God," he whispered softly. "You really can cook!" he raised his voice slightly at the end. "Bella, this is amazing. You must cook breakfast for me again one day."

"Sure," I replied. _Anything for you,_ I wanted to add but bit my lip to stop myself. We finished eating and he kindly helped me wash up the dirty dishes. I picked up my jacket and we headed towards his Volvo. "Where's everyone else?" I asked him, glad of our little alone time we shared.

"Well since we missed our tutoring session," he turned to wink at me. "I decided to catch up today. Alice and Jasper are going out straight after school so she's picking him up instead of me and Emmett is going around Rose's tonight so Rose is picking up Em. Because of this my house will be empty so I wondered if you would like to come around my house tonight instead."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "I mean, I've only ever been in your house once and Charlie won't be home until late."

"Great," he smiled and drove off turning away from my street.

When we arrived outside of school, the first thing I saw was Jessica's stare – well, glare – when I stepped out of Edward's car. Edward walked over to me and linked his arm through mine, I smiled up at him and he smiled crookedly back. "Are you okay? You seem a little upset all of a sudden." I whispered into my ear. His breath was sending shivers down my back; it was the sweetest kind of torture.

"It's nothing," I whispered back, I plastered a fake smile onto my face but he saw straight through it. "Okay it's something. Jessica and Lauren and going to kill me later."

His eyes widened. "Why? What do you mean?" He looked across the parking lot and his eyes fixed on Jessica now stood with Lauren whispering something to her. I knew she would be informing her about this morning's activities. "I see they aren't dead then," he muttered under his breath.

"Jessica and Lauren hate me," I started to explain. I told him everything that has happened between the three of us including how they threatened me to stay away from him. By the end his hands were clenched into fists.

"Those bitches," he murmured. "Bella, you have to promise me that if they ever say anything to you like that again you tell me straight away."

I nodded and told him I would. I felt better now he knew about it all and I wasn't holding it all in. We started to make our way towards the school gates when I heard a snicker behind me; both of us turned around to find Lauren and Jessica behind us.

"Yes, can I help you?" Edward asked them sarcastically. I swallowed nervously and looked down at the floor.

"Oh," Lauren giggled, puffing out her chest and twirling her blonde hair through her fingers. "I didn't see you there Edward. We were just coming over to see our friend, Bella."

"Okay…" Edward looked at me for help. I could tell he was uncomfortable with her obvious flirty and trying to be sexy.

"Well Edward and I were having a private conversation that doesn't involve the company of two skanks. Please move out of our way." I smiled a false, sweet smile and tugged at Edward's elbow for him to move.

Just as we started to walk away I heard Emmett coming up behind me. "Wow, Bella. I didn't know you had it in you!" he congratulated me. "You should have seen their faces when you walked away, priceless!"

Rosalie was clinging onto Emmett's arm, the four of us waited for Alice and Jasper before making our way towards first period. The whole morning tended to drag, my mind was constantly in the clouds thinking about my session with Edward tonight. That beats shopping with Alice any day.

At lunch I grabbed my normal – some pizza and a soda – and made my way over to our table in the corner of the cafeteria. I was the last one to sit down, my place in-between Alice and Emmett and opposite Edward. As soon as I sat down Alice started to chatter on about last night.

"…I went straight up to Esme and said 'Mom, I have a dilemma…" I told her everything that happened in the mall and she agreed to help. I showed her the two different outfits we had brought and she told me to leave it with her overnight," she paused for a second to breath before continuing. "I got like hardly any sleep going over which dress I would want to see you wearing and that didn't help at all. Anyway this morning I went downstairs into the kitchen to find Esme cooking some breakfast for the four of us – Carlisle had already gone to work – she told me she came to a conclusion for you."

She stopped completely, taking a bit out of her lunch. I stared at her in shock, was she not going to carry on? "Well," I asked her. "Which dress did she decide on?"

"Oh," Alice gasped. "Sorry. I'll tell you later, when there's less ears around." I couldn't help but see her eyes travel towards Edward and back down towards her food. I nodded and sighed, biting into my pizza.

Math went by quite fast. Mr. Vanner asked us about our session the other day and we told him it went by very well. We left out the fact that Edward is brighter than he thinks and that he's actually better than me. No way would he believe that. Afterwards Edward and I said goodbye to everyone else and headed towards his Volvo. The ride to his house was quite peaceful; we didn't talk much apart from the simple few words every now and again.

"Bella," Edward started when he parked outside his house. "I have to ask, Jessica and Lauren didn't say anything else to you today did they? I worried about it all day."

I felt guilty for his sorrow. "No," I told him. "I actually didn't see them at all after this morning. There was no reason for you to worry about me." I smiled and got out of the car, only to open my door before I could undo my seatbelt.

"My lady," he bowed as he held out his arm, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you, kind sir," I replied, looping my arm through his and letting him steer me towards the big mansion he calls home. He didn't let go of my arm until we were in his living room sat down in front of the big TV.

"What are we learning about today then?" he asked me in mock enthusiasm.

At that I had to laugh, "Well I don't know. What do you want to learn?"

He placed his fingers to his chin and gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "How about we just go through everything? I can't be bothered to learn anything new but you're a really good teacher," he smiled at me sweetly, dropping his fingers from his face and looking straight into my eyes. I felt my heart instantly drop.

Placing my books on the floor in front of us both I started to go through everything page by page, explaining things I probably didn't need to explain and teaching him things he had already learnt off by heart. Suddenly he placed his left hand down on the page of the book I was reading from and called my name. Looking up at him through my lashes I saw his eyes examining my face. Firstly staring into my eyes as if he was trying to read into my sole only to end his gaze at my lips.

Very slowly he bowed his head towards my own, stopping when his face was only inches away from mine. My breathing sped up and once, my heart feeling like it was trying to hammer through my chest. After a few seconds he continued to lean down so that his lips were now touching mine. I automatically froze into place; it was only after a certain amount of time that I actually returned the kiss. With our lips moving together and the beating of his heart against my own, my arms around his neck and in his hair, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, I felt at home. Happiness and excitement washed through me; I couldn't get enough of him.

After what felt like hours locked in my dream I felt his tongue ever so slightly trail across my bottom lip. Without a second thought I parted my lips, everything seemed so natural with him.

"Oh my!" I heard a woman gasp. Edward and I broke apart straight away, both of us panting and out of breath. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks as my signature blush over took my face. I looked over towards the door way to find Esme standing there, shopping bags dropped at her sides.

"Mom," Edward spoke, his voice uneven. "I thought you wouldn't be home until tonight."

Esme picked up the bags at the sides and stared at her son who was now gathering up all my booked and placing them back into my bag. "Well… umm… I came home early… a mistake I now understand."

She turned and walked out of the room. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to Edward after she was out of the room. "I really didn't mean to get you in trouble or anything, I-"

"Bella," Edward cut me off, placing a finger over my lips to stop me from talking. "It's not your fault. Esme's not mad, shocked but not mad. She likes you; she liked you since you first came to this house. Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me towards the kitchen where Esme was unloading her shopping bags into the cabinets.

"Mom," Edward called her. She looked up at us, her eyes lingering on our hands which I remembered where still together. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Esme smiled walking over towards us. "It's lovely to see you again, Bella," she held her arms open and gave me a motherly hug. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "It's about time you and Edward got together, Alice has been trying her best to hook you two up, you're defiantly a diamond to this family." With that she pulled away smiling brightly at me and her son.

"Well it's getting late," Edward announced. "Emmett will be home any minute and Bella needs to be home before Charlie's there to cook him his dinner." He squeezed my hand and towed me towards the front door and outside towards his car. "See, I told you she liked you," he announced with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Bella," he turned his head towards me suddenly. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I looked up at him and I noticed he had that cute crooked smile – my smile! "Yeah, I would love to," I whispered picking up our entwined hands and placed my lips ever so lightly to his knuckles.

He drove us to my house, one hand on the wheel, the other holding mine on the seat. "Do you think Charlie will like the idea of you having a boyfriend?" he asked me once we were turning onto my street.

"Erm… probably," I answered him; looking out of the window to hide my excitement of the fact Edward was now my 'boyfriend'.

He parked outside my house, Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight, he should be on his way home by now. He turned around to face me. "I'm kind of jealous of Charlie at the moment," I looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "He gets to eat and live of the food you cook for him, I wish that was me."

I laughed at him. "Well if you come by early tomorrow morning I might just let you have some of my home-made breakfast." Edward led me out of his car and to my doorstep. It seemed that neither of us wanted to say goodbye to one another just yet.

He licked his lips in a cute little smile. "I'll take on that deal." He leaned over closer to me. "Goodnight, Bella," he whispered. His breath sweeping across my face, sending shivers down my back. He leaned in closer – not nearly as slowly as earlier – and pressed his lips against mine. With our lips moving in synchronization, my hands knotted in his hair and his arms wrapped around my body, he grazed his tongue across my bottom lip. I again parted my lips to grant him access as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

Just then we were interrupted yet again when there was an impatient slamming of a car door. We parted yet again and Edward gasped. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Bella, I better get going." His eyes never once left my drive away where I was guessing Charlie was stood. Edward squeezed my hand and turned away with a sympathetic smile.

I turned around to see a very angry Charlie on the other side of the drive way. _Yeah,_ I thought to myself. _I'm dead!_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, your support is amazing.**

**Please review!**

**A/N**

**As I have previously stated I am planning on writing another story the same as this one but in Edward's point of view. After thinking this idea over I have officially but that story on hold!**

**After many PM's from readers I have come to the conclusion that I will start to write the first chapter of that story after this one is fully completed. **

**Also, anybody here that had twitter can now follow me for updates on this story or any other's I may have in the future. The link to my twitter page is posted on my profile.**

**Thanks!!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *Crys* No Edward for me..._**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took much longer than I had said. My laptop had crashed while I was writing and deleted over 2,000 words I had wrote causing me to have to write it all out again.**

**Anyway...**

* * *

**I'll Be You're Tutor**

Chapter 17: Fight!!

I think it was safe to say that I had never seen Charlie so angry in all my life; his hands were clenched into fists at his sides, staring at Edward as he walked over to his car. I guess finding his daughter with her tongue down a boys throat isn't what he wanted to see anytime soon. Charlie's eyes met mine and fear ran through my veins; I wasn't going to get away with this tonight.

Charlie stalked over to the door, shaking his head as he went. "Hey, dad," I greeted him cheerfully, trying my best to make my smile look genuine. I heard an engine roar to life and Edward zooming down the street, turning off at the corner – coward!

"Hmm," Charlie grunted, continuing off into the house. I followed behind him, closing the front door tightly shut behind me. Charlie was sat in the front room, staring at a blank TV screen. "Bella," he called me, his voice troubled. "Can you come here for a moment?"

I gulped and made my way into the living room, sitting down on the couch opposite him. I stayed silent, waiting for the questions to be shot at me. Charlie sighed audibly, "So… who was he?"

That was an easy question. "Edward Cullen," I answered him simply. "Remember Alice? It's her brother, I'm sure I've mentioned him before."

Charlie's frown deepened. "Is he your..." he pulled at his sleeve slightly. "Is he your… boyfriend?"

That question wasn't so easy; I mean to anybody else it would seem simple, a yes or no answer needed. But I honestly didn't know the answer; Edward and I have a connection, everyone could see that, but we were just friends – no matter how much I wished otherwise – and then with the whole kiss, well kisses. Edward's word rang through my ears, 'do you think Charlie would like the idea of you having a _boyfriend_?' "Yeah," I decided to tell him. "Yeah, he is." It felt absolutely amazing to call Edward my boyfriend; hopefully I will be able to call him that more very soon.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes; it wasn't the smoldering gazing Edward does but an intense, creepy kind of stare. He seemed to get inpatient when I didn't answer. "Bella, how long have we been seeing this boy?"

His eyes were still boring into mine. "Not long," I answered. Charlie sighed and leaned his head into his hands.

"Bella, you're not helping the matter," he mumbled into his hands. "Can you please just answer the flipping question?"

"Fine," I raised my voice slightly. "I said 'not long' because we really have only starting seeing each other today. We're only having our first date tomorrow night for crying out loud!"

His face lifted from his hands; his face seemed calmer than before, the worry lines were still noticeable on his forehead. "He seemed like a nice boy," he sighed. Was he giving in? "The Cullen's are a nice family. Dr. Cullen is an essence to this town, that hospital is lucky to have him. I must admit when I first met those three kids I had my worries but I haven't had one complaint about them."

I smiled, "Thanks, dad." I stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Goodnight," I told him and made my way up the stairs toward by room.

"What an eventful day," I muttered to myself as I got into bed.

I woke up early the next morning, rushing out of bed to get washed and ready. Chucking on a handful of clothes from the pile Alice had brought me, I made my way downstairs, waiting for Edward's visit for breakfast.

When I was stood at the kitchen counter preparing breakfast I heard a gentle chuckle come from behind me; I must have jumped at least three foot into the air from shock. When my heart finally started to settle back into a normal rhythm I spun around, clutching my chest to look at the intruder. And a rather attractive intruder at that. Stood leaning against my doorframe with a cocky grin plastered on his face was none other than the infamous Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry," he pursed his lips to seal grin threatening to show. "So what's for breakfast this morning then?" I shook my head and turned back around to finish preparing my meal for two.

"Who says you've got anything?" I asked him playfully. Edward took a step towards the dining table I'd already placed one of the two plates.

"Because I know you too well; you wouldn't want your boyfriend to go hungry now would you?"

My heart jumped at the word 'boyfriend'. I had my doubts whether or not that's what we were but obviously he didn't. "Well how do you know that Charlie isn't going to come down the stairs any second, gun in hand and chase you around the house?" I asked him before passing him the other plate of food.

We both sat down across from each other at the table. "Because I saw him in his cruiser on his way to work while I was driving over here, that's how," he replied with a smug grin. He took a bite of food, "Umm," he moaned. "This is amazing!"

After we had finished eating Edward demanded that he helped with the washing up. After five minutes of protesting on my part we come to the agreement that I washed and he dried. I must admit, he was very helpful.

On the way to school he asked me all about Charlie's behavior last night. I told him he didn't have to panic; Charlie wasn't going to murder him then drag his dead body into the woods to bury. I also mentioned what he had said about trusting his family, Edward seemed pleased with that.

When Edward opened my passenger for me to step out I happened to catch the glance of Lauren and Jessica. Maybe glance was the wrong word maybe glare would fit better for the looks they were giving me. When Edward had taken my hand in his and entwined our fingers together, their glares suddenly turned more hostile.

Edward and I made our way towards where Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Rose's eyes traveled to our hands just like Esme's had the previous night. I felt the need to cover my ears with my hands as they started to squeal with excitement.

"O-M-G," Alice screamed. "I knew it! Didn't I tell you something was up last night Rose? As soon as I seen my brother with that stupid smile on his face last night I knew it had something to do with Bella."

"Right, well we better get going to class," Edward announced. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I – of course – blushed. Alice and Rosalie started clapping and squealing again, that was my cue to leave.

I bid them all goodbye and walked off towards the English corridor. I met a few curious looks from people who must have seen me and Edward outside and a few unfriendly glares from Lauren's gang.

The rest of the day went by fine. Alice still hadn't told me what dress she had chosen for me. The dance was getting closer and closer by the minute and I was starting to freak out about the fact that I would be forced into an outfit against my will and made to dance with God-knows-who. At lunch Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder while we shared a slice of pizza between the two of us. Whenever Edward whispered anything into my ear I would see Jasper and Emmett nudge each other and Alice and Rose's eyes light up.

During Math everybody was staring at the two of us. Me and Edward were the heart of today's gossip, to tell the truth I quite enjoyed everybody knowing that Edward and I were together even though it was like being the new girl all over again, with everybody staring at you; the guys were smiling at me while the girls were giving me envious looks.

"What are we doing tonight?" Edward asked me close to the end of the lesson.

"Well I don't really want to tutor you tonight I mean you obviously don't need my help after all so it's a waste of time carrying on with it," I replied to him.

I thought I saw his face drop slightly when I said this. "We can still… hang out though can't we? You know like we would if we were still tutoring?"

Again I thought I saw so type of emotion in his face that I couldn't quite name. "Yeah sure, we can hang out tonight if you like." He smiled his brilliant crooked smile at me.

"Great," he chuckled. "What time does your dad come home tonight?" I should have known that he would be scared Charlie even though I'd already told him that Charlie trusted him with his daughter and that Edward had nothing to be scared of.

"Why are you scared?" I asked him playfully. He narrowed his eyes at me in response. "He won't be home until late tonight. Around seven I think," he smiled at my answer and told me that we're hanging out at my house tonight.

When Math was over Edward went off to find Emmett so he could tell Esme that he wouldn't be home till later and not to worry. While he was gone I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to face an annoyed looking Lauren with Jessica stood behind her.

"What did we tell you? How many times have we got to tell you to stay away from Edward?" Lauren screeched in my ear. Jessica nodded her head along with Lauren.

"I'm sorry," I faked an apology. "But I don't think Edward would like that much."

"He doesn't even like you," Jessica said for the first time. "He told me that himself the other day."

"And why would he want to talk to a slut like _you_?" I asked her.

"What did you just call her?" Lauren spat. "I really wouldn't talk to her like that. You really wouldn't if you know what's good for you."

"Why?" I asked. I'd had enough of their annoying voices. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Jessica hissed pushing Lauren out of her way so she was stood right in front of me. Her witch-like fingers were dug into my arms; shaking her grip off me I pulled my arm back to punch her square in the face. Jessica fell to the floor, holding her nose in her hands screaming in pain. We were in the middle of the parking lot and mostly everybody had already gone home.

Lauren came at me now, grabbing my hair and pulling with all her might. I grabbed one of her wrists and removing it from my head. Digging my nails into her flesh as hard as humanly possible I went to kick her in the shin.

As I said I was going to…

"Bella!" I heard the voice yell. I knew it was Edward straight away. I should have known that he would have been back sooner or later. I heard footsteps running up to the three of us. I felt my heads being pried away from Lauren's wrists.

"Get away, Lauren!" Edward shouted at her, pulling me into his chest where I had buried my head. "NOW!" he snarled after she didn't move.

From the corner of my eye I saw Lauren help a broken Jessica off the ground, running away from the two of us. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my torso, comforting me. After so long I pulled away, "Thank you," I whispered.

"What for?" he asked me quietly.

I sighed. "I don't know, from saving me from seriously injuring Lauren as well as Jessica…"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah I saw that… I must admit, I'm quite proud. I didn't think you had it in you." He kissed me gently and helped me into his car.

"I'm sorry; it seems I can't stay tonight after all. Esme and Carlisle have demanded a family dinner. It seems Esme misses her children all being there for dinner and she wants tonight to be a family night. Tomorrow night though defiantly."

I wished him good luck for a night in with Emmett and Alice and walked to my front door.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself as I laid down on the couch waiting for Charlie to come home. _What have I done? This isn't me; I don't go around attacking other girls! Okay, they deserved it but… wow!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review - the reviews so far are amazing, thank you!**

**Again anyone here who has Twitter can now follow me for extra imformation on this story. [Link on profile]**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing, talented Stephenie Meyer, not me. I do however own the plot line to THIS story._**

**I know it's been quite a while since I've updated but I've been been really busy. I'm not making excuses, I'm telling you the truth. Want to know what's been going on in my hectic life. Well here's what's happened in the last week:**

**Well to start with I got two kittens about three/four months ago. We called them Archie and Phoebe, they were brother and a sister... well. The past few weeks we started to notice that Phoebe -the female - was starting to look a little - how can I put this - male-ish. (I think you'll know what I mean)**

**Anyway we took them to the vets to get checked over to make sure nothing was wrong with them and that they're healthy. We told the vets about us being unsure about the female.**

**He told us what we thought all along - Phoebe was a boy. We then had to change her (sorry HIS) name. Phoebe is now Theo.**

**Anyway enough about me. On with Bella and co.**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 18: Dress!

I'd just sat down on my bed when my cell phone went off. Sighing, I looked at the caller ID screen. _Edward_, it read. Hadn't he only just left? Confused, I answered the ringing object in my hand.

"Bella," he called from the other end. "I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you about our plans for tonight. With the whole family-bonding-session going on I'll have to cancel."

That's when it hit me: our date we planned. Sadness ran through my body; I'd been really excited to spend quality time with him. I mean, I was missing our 'Tutoring Session' due to the fact that Esme and Carlisle wanted all of them at home tonight but now I was missing our date due to the same reason.

"Oh," I whispered, trying to make my voice sound even but being unsuccessful. "I understand completely. We can always go out another night I guess."

"Yes," he answered almost immediately. "Yes, we can. How about Friday night? I'll make sure this time that nothing else comes up. What do you think?"

"That sounds amazing," I agreed. My voice wasn't so shaky this time. "Well I'll let you get on with whatever Emmett and Alice have planned. Bye."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." With that the line went dead.

_I love you,_ I wanted to say… wait! WHAT?!? Where the hell did that come from? I didn't love Edward, I liked him a lot. I'm happy when I'm with him and depressed when he leaves but that doesn't mean I love him… right?

"What's for dinner tonight, Bella?" Charlie asked as he walked through the door. I was halfway through cooking when he came into the kitchen asking about me day. I had told him all about the wonders of school.

"Fish, potatoes and peas," I told him. He hummed slightly and sat down at the table. I turned away from the stove to look at him and froze. He was sat in the same chair Edward sat in this morning.

_God Bella, _my mind screamed at me. _Stop thinking about him; you're starting to become and obsessive girlfriend. _

I shook my head to clear my brain. Charlie sighed, looking up from the paper he was reading only to look me in the eyes.

"How's Edward?" He asked suddenly. So that's what this was about. I knew he wasn't okay with the idea of me and Edward dating.

"He's great," I said, looking down at me feet. Charlie grunted in response and turned back to his paper. I turned back to the stove to check on the food I was cooking.

"I thought you said you were going out tonight," Charlie mumbled. I rolled my eyes slightly and turned back around to face him.

"We were," I told him, getting slightly sick of his obvious hatred of his daughter dating. "We've changed plans. It's Friday night now." I didn't know why he was asking me all these questions. Charlie was never one to pry in other people's business. "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him almost harshly.

He was still looking at the paper, refusing to look me in the eyes. "No," he grumbled. "What my daughter decides to do has nothing to do with me anymore does it?" I didn't know what to say. It was like he thought of me as a little child that needs her parents' permission to cross the street.

"Dad, I'm seventeen!" I shouted. I knew I'd lost my temper and that I had to calm down but the anger was boiling inside of me, demanding to be set free. "I'm not your little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions and I have. I've decided to date Edward and you can't do anything about it!"

Charlie looked slightly taken back. After a second or two he had recovered, his hands curling into fists gripping to paper at the edges. "You might be seventeen, Bella. You could be thirty for all I care; you'd still be my little girl. You might not depend on me anymore but you're still my daughter," his voice started to drop at the end. I could tell by his tone that he was no longer angry. "And I love you."

My heart dropped. I'd never heard my dad say that in all my life. Charlie was never one to admit his true feelings, he was a shy man; always had been, always will be. My anger suddenly left my body and guilt filled my veins instead. "I'm sorry, dad," I sighed. "I love you too."

He folded the paper up on the table and stood. Very slowly, as if unsure what to do he walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug. I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around his torso. It was nothing like how I hug Alice or Edward, it was totally the opposite. After a few seconds we both pulled away.

"How's that dinner going on, Bells?" Charlie asked with a smile, lightening up the atmosphere that had overtaken everything else. I smiled back and checked on the meal.

"It's about ready," I told him, grabbing two plates from the side and two glasses from the self. Filling the glasses with milk, I prepared the food on the plates, placing both the plates and the glasses on the table. Charlie thanked me and started to eat. I quickly followed suit.

"Don't worry about washing up," Charlie stopped me. I was just about to fill the sink with water before he said this. "You baby me too much. You've done nothing but run around after me since you arrived here."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, unsure of what to do. "Seriously," Charlie interrupted my train of thought. "I can survive doing to washing for once, go."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs, tripping slightly at the top. I ran into my room, closing the door tightly shut behind me. I grabbed my iPod and laid down on my bed, sighing. Sticking the ear-buds in my ears I set it onto shuffle mode. _Behind Blue Eyes _by _Limp Bizkit _started to fill the silence. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling or relaxation that I haven't had for an awful long time.

Six songs later I was singing away to _No More Sorrow_ by _Linkin Park_ when I felt a vibration on my leg. I opened my eyes and looked down, the vibrating continued. Frustrated, I pulled out one ear-bud to hear the sound of my cell phone. Well that answered the question to the vibrating leg.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket to be meted with a massive _Alice _on the screen. I turned my iPod off completely and answered the phone.

"Finally," Alice sighed. "I've been ringing for ages!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you've been ringing for about twenty seconds."

"Well that's bad enough. I'm your best friend, Bella. You should answer straight away."

"What do you want?" I asked her. "This better be good, you're interrupting my plan of sitting and doing nothing."

I could basically hear the roll her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said in a mocking tone. "Anyway, Edward told me and Emmett what happened with Lauren and Jessica. We're all really proud of you."

"Okay, anything else or is that it?" I asked. I was getting slightly annoyed but also quite happy of the company.

"Oh," she gasped. "Yeah, I actually rang to tell you all about the dress remember? The one Esme picked out for you." I smiled; I was finally going to find out what I would be wearing to this special school dance. "Well Esme thinks they would both look amazing on you like me and Rose said but the midnight blue dress would highlight your eyes better."

I tried to remember the dress she was talking about. The Midnight blue one? Then I understood which one. It was the darker colored one with spaghetti straps to hold it up. I was relieved when I remembered it was either that one or a lighter colored strapless number.

"Plus," Alice was still rambling on. "It's Edward's favorite color. I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you that night." I should have known she would bring Edward up somewhere in our conversation.

"_Alice," _I heard a shout on the line. "_Don't hog the phone! I've lost my cell somewhere and I want to call Rose." _

"_Shut up, Emmett!" _Alice shouted back. Her voice was so loud that my ears started to ring. "_I'm talking to Bella."_

I could hear footsteps. Loud footsteps; kind of like when somebody gallops down the stairs at an intense speed. Then there was arguing. I could make out three different voices. Alice was one of course, the other being Emmett but and the other was no surprise: Edward.

"_Alice, give me the phone,_" Emmett yelled in his thunderous tone. "_I want to talk to my little sis."_

_"No!" _Alice screamed back, again the sound was so loud I mentally – and physically – winced. "_I was talking to her first."_

At this point I was debating with myself the pros and cons of hanging up on them all. The good side was they were so distracted with arguing that they would never know it was me, for all they knew the phone might have disconnected at their end. However, the bad side was Alice would only call me again after settling out their disagreement. I made a conclusion to continue listening to their conversation.

"_Hey, if you're going to argue about it then you have to face the punishments," _Edward called out. I smiled a big goofy grin at the sound of his voice. "_I'm sorry to do this but… say goodbye to Bella."_

_"Bye Bella," _Alice and Emmett shouted at the same time. I shouted a 'Goodnight' at them, if they heard me I don't know. The next few words shocked me to my very core.

Edward's voice became closer and smoother as he spoke swiftly into the receiver, obviously grabbing the phone out of Alice's grip. "G'night love," he whispered.

I froze. My whole body was refusing to move. _It's only a nickname_, I told myself. _It didn't mean anything._

Did it?

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I wasn't sure about this chapter. In my opinion it wasn't really a proper chapter, it was a filler chapter to give reasons for the date being moved to Friday.**

**The next chapter will be better written and a better plot. I swear!**

**Please review!!**

**Oh and again, my Twitter link is on my profile for anybody who has a Twitter acount to follow me. I write a lot of information on my story and ask for others' opinions on my ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to my role model, Stephenie Meyer. That means I don't own the characters. Only the plotline._**

**I'm sorry it's took so long to update this chapter. I had expected it to be up a lot sooner - a week sooner - but I had a slight problem that I won't bore you all with.**

**Anyway, this chapter was really fun for me to write and I really enjoyed it. Hopefully you like it was much as I liked writing it.**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 19: Ready, Set, Race!

The rest of the week came and went quite quickly. Alice and Rosalie were getting more excited by the day; all they ever seem to talk about now was dance. It was incredibly annoying, all the guys – and myself – tended to blank them out during lunch and any other time they were together. Edward and I were doing amazing; he'd taken up the habit of coming to my house first thing on a morning to eat breakfast – not that I minded at all. He would also come and meet me after each period to walk me to the next. I told him multiple times not to do it in case he was late to his own period but he'd just roll his eyes and carry on.

On an evening we would just hang out at either his or my house. Basically we just relaxed, watch a bit of television, make out a little and raid through the kitchen cabinets for chips. Charlie was still edgy about Edward but he was starting to come to terms the idea.

On Thursday Edward was over at my house, we were cuddled on the couch watching repeats of _Friends_, stuffing our faces with potato chips when Charlie came home early from his shift at work. I could tell he was annoyed at our closeness but he hid it surprisingly well, sticking out a hand for Edward to shake.

"He seems like a nice boy," Charlie had said after Edward left that night. "He seems like he has his head screwed on," he'd mumbled half to himself half to me. I'd just nodded and started to cook dinner.

At school today Alice and Rose had stopped talking about the dance and started discussing my date instead. To tell the truth I don't know which I'd rather have, both topics were surprisingly annoying. On the evening Edward dropped me off on the way home from school and told me he'd pick me up at seven. We kissed goodbye and I watched as he drove away down the street. It was surprising how depressed I felt to see him go. I decided to start choosing my outfit to keep my mind from straying to Edward.

After having an Alice moment – after our last shopping trip I came up with that term whenever you can't choose clothes – I went to cook for Charlie. Charlie came home half way through, asking why I was only cooking for one. He didn't seem so tense when I reminded him about my date with Edward. I guess after meeting him in person he'd changed his views slightly, maybe he wasn't the guy trying to steal his baby daughter away anymore.

That brings you to where I am now, laid up in bed listening to _Linkin Park _on my iPod. It was nearly seven o'clock and I was incredibly nervous.

"Bella," Charlie shouted up the stairs, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Edward's here!"

I jumped out of bed faster than I had ever moved before. I hadn't heard the door. "Two minutes," I shouted back, scurrying around the room looking for my favorite silver flats. After slipping them on my feet I walked across the hallway to the top of the stairs. Just as I was about to go down my eyes met the amazing creature stood leaning against my porch wall. He was looking incredible.

"Hey," I said in a hazy voice. He looked up, showing his crooked smile when he noticed me staring. Embarrassed, I walked down to meet him, taking each and every step slowly making extra sure not to trip and embarrass myself even more.

"Hi," he said when I stepped in front of him. He took my left hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss my knuckles softly. My heart instantly started hammering thought my chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," Charlie coughed, peering around the kitchen doorframe. "Save the mushy stuff for when you're alone."

I blushed at his words and bid him goodnight. He told me not to be too late and went back to his meal. Edward smiled at me and raised the hand that wasn't entwined with mine up, gesturing towards the door.

He led me outside and towards the passenger side of his Volvo. Like normal he held the door open for me before slipping into the driver's side and pulling out of the driveway.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked him as we hit the freeway. By the look of it we were heading towards Port Angeles.

"Nope," he chuckled. "It's a surprise."

I groaned. "I hate surprises," I told him. "I'm going to find out anyway so why don't you just tell me now?" I already knew what he was going to say but it was worth the chance, wasn't it?

"How about not?" he replied smugly. He was enjoying my misery, oh he would pay.

Childishly, I turned my body away from him, letting go of his hand that was still entwined with mine and stared out of the window watching all the buildings pass by. After a few minutes Edward got sick of the atmosphere that had come upon us.

"Bella, are you not talking to me now?" he asked. I couldn't quite make out his tone, it was half amused and half frustrated. "I didn't mean to upset you."

I turned my body back towards him. "I not mad," I told him honestly. "I was just enjoying the scenery." I smiled sweetly and turned back towards the window.

"You're a very strange girl, did you know that?" he said, from the reflection in the window I could see him shaking his head slightly but with a big smile plastered across his face. "No wonder you get along with Emmett and Alice so well." I just laughed and took his hand back in mine, where it belonged.

"We're here," he announced, stepping out of the car and opening my door wide for me to step out. He led me by the hand to the doors of an old looking building. From the outside it looked old-fashioned but as soon as we stepped in I realized it was totally the opposite. It was a modern restaurant with cream colored walls and light wood flooring. It was absolutely beautiful. We stopped in front of the desk where a tall, blonde man stood, if I didn't know any better I would say he was checking Edward out. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder to hide my giggle.

Edward gave out his details and blonde guy led the way to a private table near the back of the restaurant. It was very romantic; two candles were placed in the middle of the round table with a rose in a glass vase in-between. The blonde guy, whose name-tag read 'Andrew' gave one last smile at Edward and left us alone.

"Okay," Edward let out a breath. "That was just creepy."

I finally let out the giggle that had been building up inside me. After a few seconds Edward joined in, his laugh was by a mile the best noise I had ever came across in all my life. "I thought… it… was… just… me…" I said between giggles. After regaining composure I tried again. "I thought it was just me, I thought I was seeing things. I'm so happy you noticed too."

He gave me a playful glare. "Bella, I'd rather you were just seeing things," he explained. "How would you like it if you were getting hit on by a gay host?"

That started me off laughing again. When I'd finished a slightly chubby woman came over to take our orders. When we told her what we would like she smiled at both of us and left.

"Now she's okay," Edward said as soon as she'd turned the corner. "She didn't try anything on… with either one of us." He grimaced again at the memory before reaching over the small table and taking my hand in his. "So are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "It's very funny watching you when you're uncomfortable. It's surprisingly funny."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's anything but funny," he complained. He suddenly went back into his normal happy self, raising our joined hands to towards his mouth. "You look absolutely amazing tonight," he whispered against my hand.

"Aww," a voice said. We dropped our hands and looked up to see the waitress with two plates in her hands. "It's wonderful to see young love these days. Enjoy the rest of your night." With that she placed the plates of food on the table and left again with a smile.

There was that word again: Love.

I blushed and picked up my knife and fork to start eating the food on the plate. We kept up a conversation while eating, Edward was telling me about the night Esme and Carlisle kept them all home for a family night.

"You should have seen Alice and Emmett. All night they did nothing but fight; firstly it was about who sat in which seat at the dining table, then they argued over who won the game of _Mario Cart _on the Wii. Apparently Alice cheated! Then it was the argument over the phone, you actually got to listen to a bit of that one," Edward paused to take a bite out of his food. "It didn't end when I hung up, oh no. They argued for the rest of the night, Emmett was complaining because we all got to talk to you except him. In the end Esme sent them to bed saying 'if you want to act like children, I'll treat you like children'. It was quite amusing."

I laughed. "I should have known that you would find the funny side out of your brother and sister fighting."

After eating, we walked back over to the front desk where Andrew was stood. Andrew looked up with an annoyed expression, as soon as his eyes met Edward his annoyance disappeared. A massive goofy grin took over; again I had to fight with myself to stop from laughing.

Edward paid the bill and Andrew handed him a receipt. We stepped out of the restaurant and I noticed a blush took over Edward's cheeks. I was in shock; I didn't even think it was possible for Edward to be embarrassed. I gave him a questioning look and he turned over the receipt.

I burst out laughing. Andrew had only gone and wrote:

_Andrew Turner_

_07-43-45-87_

_Call me anytime ;-)_

Edward drove us home to my driveway. The whole journey home was basically silent, it wasn't in an awkward type of way, and it was very comfortable; we were just enjoying each other's company.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered, leaning closer to me. "Alice is having a party-type-thing tomorrow. She asked me to tell you that you have to come over at one tomorrow afternoon. Apparently you don't have a choice. Wear something comfortable, you'll need too," he chuckled at his sister and looked into my eyes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He kissed me sweetly and pulled away. "Yeah," I whispered. "I'll look forward to it." He smiled at me and I opened the car door to step out. When I got to the front door I could hear the Volvo's engine purring to life again before zooming Edward style down the street. No matter how many times I told that boy to slow down he never listens.

When I entered the house it was deadly silent. I half expected Charlie to still be sat on the couch waiting for me to come home. Shrugging off my jacket, I journeyed up the stairs towards the bathroom. As soon as I passed the last stair I could hear Charlie's loud snore from his bedroom. Sighing, I tiptoed into my bedroom getting ready for bed.

Saturday morning was surprisingly sunny. For once the sun was out and the rain clouds in the sky were nowhere to be seen. Edward's reminder ran through my brain, _'Wear something comfortable, you'll need too.' _After visiting the bathroom for my morning shower and brushing my teeth, I went to pick out my outfit. With much thought I decided on a pair of my normal washed out jeans and a light blue tee. Alice and Rose wouldn't approve but I wasn't really bothered about their opinion at the moment.

Not much later my cell phone started to buzz signaling a call. _Alice,_ read the caller ID on the little screen. "Hello," I answered, trying my best to sound excited knowing full well that she was calling to inform me of the plans for the day.

"Bella, great you're up!" Alice's voice filled my ears. "Edward told me last night that he'd enlightened you with our day."

"Yeah, he-" I started but before I was able to finish my sentence I was cut off.

"Well make sure you're ready, dressed in clothes you don't mind getting a little muddy then get yourself downstairs. We're around the corner, be there in two." The line went dead.

"Hyper little pixie," I muttered to myself, putting on some tennis shoes and running down the stairs. Just as I made the bottom the door bell rang before opening to reveal a grinning Emmett on my doorstep.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett screamed in a squeaky girly voice. Obviously living with Alice for so long had finally got to him. When I didn't move he jogged over towards me and swung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett Cullen, put me down this instant!" I spat jokingly, punching him in the back. Emmett did nothing but laugh and carry on walking, closing my front door behind us on the way out. When we got to the car, Emmett finally put me back onto my feet, opening the passenger door for me to jump in. Emmett got into the back next to a very hyperactive Alice who was basically jumping up and down in her seat. Whatever made her so excited I would never know.

Edward drove us over to his house, laughing with Alice and Emmett about something that happened last night, holding one of my hands on the seat. The ride to his house only took around ten minutes and soon I was following them into their living room. Sat on the white couch was Rosalie and Jasper, watching the massive TV hung on the cream wall. God their house was gorgeous.

"Right," Alice announced when we were all sat on the couches. "Let's have some fun!" Her high pitched squeal bounced off all the walls. How could she be so active first thing on a morning?

"Come on," Rosalie stood, walking towards glass patio doors leading out to the Cullen's brilliant garden. "What are we all waiting for?"

The rest of the group – including me – followed her outside into the sunshine. The weather was absolutely glorious and it was such a shame it wouldn't last for long.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked, putting his arm over Alice's shoulder.

"We're going to race," Alice told us, jumping up and down causing Jasper to pull his arm back.

"Alice," I sighed. "I can't run, that's a well known fact. I though you would understand that since I can't even walk on a flat, stable surface without something to trip over. You know what? I'll be the judge, make sure you guys don't cheat."

Alice looked in thought for a few moments. Nobody said anything, all seeming to be waiting to hear what Alice was going to say next.

"No, that's not necessary," she paused for a bit. "Okay slight change of rules. Couple against couples. This is how it's going to work. Jasper, Emmett and Edward will run starting here all the way towards the big tree at the other end of the grass. But the guys will have to carry their girl on their back the whole way, slowing them down due to the extra weight."

She finished talking, looking at every one of us, waiting for our reaction. "No contact with any other couple and the guys must carry us girls at all times," Alice finished. We all agreed and took our starting position at the back wall of the house facing the tree that symbolized the finish line.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked me, a smile lighting up his face. I nodded and he bent down so I could jump onto his back. Wrapping my legs securely around his waist and my arms around his shoulders, I got ready for the race to begin.

"Right," Alice shouted at us all. "Get ready… set…RACE!"

At Alice's signal, Jasper, Emmett and Edward took off running as fast as they could down the garden. I giggled in excitement, the breeze running through my hair, I felt like a little child all over again. Edward made the race look effortless, running at least two meters ahead of the others.

When we reached the tree at the end of the race I squeal Alice style. I was so happy at that moment; I was with all my friends and of course, my amazing boyfriend. Seconds later Emmett and Jasper had also finished. Emmett coming in second place and Jasper coming last. Alice didn't look all to impressed about that fact.

"I should have known that _he_," Emmett pointed towards Edward with me still clinging to his back, "would win. He always wins. It's not fair." Emmett pouted towards his brother, looking like a sulky little boy.

"Do I get anything for winning?" Edward asked me in a whisper, his breath against the side of my face.

"Hmm," I murmured, leaning my head down to kiss his neck slightly. "I'm not sure."

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, interrupting my moment with Edward. "What the hell are you doing? Leave him alone!"

I jumped off Edward's back to see Emmett glaring at Jasper, Alice hiding behind him. I glanced at Edward to see him with the same confused expression as me.

"I didn't mean it dude," Jasper replied, his eyes wide with fear and his hands held up in surrender. "I was only joking. I thought you knew that."

Emmett was still glaring at Jasper. "Oh for God's sake," Rose ran her hands through her hair before grabbing Emmett's arm. "Em, he didn't mean it. He's my brother; we always say things like that. I bet you joke around about Alice all the time. What's the difference? Do you see Jasper go to thump you for saying things? No!"

Emmett blinked twice before a smile broke out on his face that looked oh-so-serious. "I'm sorry man," he apologized. "I over reacted I guess. No hard feelings right?" Jasper shuck his head, telling him that he was forgiven.

The only thing wrong with Jasper was that the guy was way too forgiving for his own good. "Well done man," Emmett came up to where me and Edward were stood. "I knew you would win."

Laughing we all decided that it was time for something to eat. I guess today was going to be more fun than I had previously imagined.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys are the best!**

**The hits I've been recieving are absolutly amazing! Thank you so much.**

**Please review and I hope the next chapter won't take long to write...**


	20. Chapter 20 and AN

**I am so sorry that it has took so long for this update. I am not going to make up excuses, however I had been under a lot of stress recently with multiple of important exams at school that meant a lot of revision. I actually get my Math GSCE result on January 12th. In addition on January 15th I have many Science exams that also needs much revision. As well as many pieces of History, Geography and English coursework.**

**Furthermore, I had a mild case of Swine Flu this October which meant no time for writing since I had to catch up with school work that I had missed which took weeks.**

**There was one point in the past few months when I didn't update that I was tempted to delete this story. I still aren't 100% sure whether or not to keep this story but I'm going to give it another chance; if the outcome of a few more chapters improve the stats on this story then I will finish it. However, it doesn't and the stats stay on the low mark it is on, I think that this story will either be put on a permanent hold and start writing another story or will be deleted.**

**Thank you to the loyalty of everyone that has stuck by me in the past few months, especially to those that have been following this story since the very first update.**

**On with the story...**

**_Disclaimer - All Twilight Characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. That means that sadly, Edward isn't mine. But a girl can wish... Right?!?_**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Tutor**

Chapter 20: Dance Off!

The days flew by in a crazy whirlwind of events. Rosalie and Alice were forever in their own little bubble; you would have thought that the buzz would have worn off by now, obviously not in their world. The relationship between Edward and myself was amazingly strong, every evening after school he would come around mine. Mostly we just chilled out on the couch watching whatever was on television. However, Edward had a great fear of my father and always left at least an hour before Charlie returned home.

"Bella," I heard a frustrated Alice sigh. "Come on, we haven't got all night!"

I rolled my eyes as her small hand encircled my wrist, forcing me up the stairs towards her bedroom. Today was the day of the dance and Alice was going absolutely mental.

"Alice, it's only five thirty," I complained as she slammed the door behind us. "The dance doesn't start until eight and Rosalie hasn't even turned up yet."

Last week Alice had made firm orders for me and Rosalie to come around to the Cullen's house at least three hours before the dance started so we had time to 'perfect our looks' as Alice had said. As Rose was half an hour late, Alice had literally been pulling her hair out staring at the clock hanging off the creamy wall of the Cullen's family room. When I told her to calm herself down she decided it was time to start the torture on me.

"Sit," she told me, pushing me into the chair in front of her vanity. For a girl so small she was sure strong. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Alice, Bella?" Rosalie popped her head around the door before walking into the room, closing the door tightly shut behind her body. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help the guys out with... something."

She bit her lip, fighting a smile. "Oh, he's actually gone ahead with the idea then?" Alice asked her, taking a small look in my direction before sending all her attention back to Rose.

"Oh, yeah," Rose smiled, her teeth shining in the light. They both smiled brightly before walking over to the chair I was sitting in. "Need any help?" she asked Alice.

"Curl her hair in tight ringlets," Alice nodded towards her tongs sitting on top of her dresser. "I'll do her make-up while you do her hair then I'll get to work on you while Bella gets dressed." It was obvious that Alice was the leader tonight, sending orders to her slaves which unfortunately included me.

Around half an hour passed until Alice and Rose were finally satisfied with their work. My hair hung in neat curls down my back and my make-up was surprisingly good. Alice had put a thin layer of foundation over my face, giving her a fresh base to work on; she had also applied eye-shadow and eyeliner to give me a smoky-eyed look. To say the truth, I looked pretty damn good.

Alice pointed me towards her bathroom. "Your dress is hanging in there. Do _not _mess up your hair," she warned me before getting to work on Rose's face and Rosalie straightened her own hair in sections at a time.

Locking the bathroom door behind me, I sighed. The dress was gorgeous and I actually agreed with Alice's decision to buy the dress, but what I was concerned about was the death-traps set out under the sink. What the hell was Alice thinking giving me shoes with heels the size of the Eiffel Tower? I quickly but extremely carefully, placed the satin blue dress over my head, avoiding smudging my make-up or destroying my hair. God knows what Alice would do to me if_ that_ happened. Shaking my head furiously, I strapped the shoes onto my feet and stepped out of the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie were already dressed and were putting on a final layer of lip-gloss when I stepped into Alice's room. Rosalie's dress hung just above her knees, strapless and had a black lace skirt; she was stunning. Alice looked like she had just walked off the catwalk; her dress was also knee-length but was a creamy-white color with a black satin belt below her breasts to show off her petite figure.

"Alice, don't get me wrong, I adore the dresses… but don't you think we're dressed up just a little too much for Forks?" I asked her, trying my hardest to keep my balance with the shoes she had stuck me in.

Alice laughed, "Bella, there's no limit when it comes to fashion." Her voice was accusing, as if she was checking my sanity. Rosalie's phone buzzed, signaling she had a text.

"Right girls," Rose cheered putting her cell back down on the desk. "The guys are there already. It's time!" Alice suddenly started screaming, a smile radiating from her face.

Linking arms together, the three of us made our way down the stairs to be greeted by Carlisle and Esme. Esme clapped her hands together and engulfed all three of us in a motherly hug.

"You look so nice," Esme cheered. "The boys are going to love you all."

I blushed embarrassed. My mind trailing to thoughts of Edward and what he would think of my outfit.

Carlisle smiled and stepped forward. "Be careful," he warned, making eye-contact with Alice for a second. "I don't want you all coming back here in the morning trashed. You know the rules on alcohol."

Alice groaned, "Yeah, yeah. By the way, I've kind of invited Jasper, Rosalie and Bella over tonight. It'd be easier to get home if we were going to the same place. Is that okay?"

Esme smiled sweetly at me before replying to Alice. "Of course dear. Not too late though and remember what your father said."

Alice nodded her head and dragged us all towards the door and to her Porsche. The ride to Forks High was quiet; Alice had put a Taylor Swift CD on and was singing duet with Rose – that was quite amusing.

When we parked outside, Alice lead us the gymnasium door, revealing balloons and banners streaming from the ceiling. A bar had been placed in the bottom corner full of glasses of soft punch and chips – the typical high school venue. My eyes scanned the room, looking closely for any signs of Emmett, Jasper or Edward. I looked to my right only to notice Alice and Rose were no longer stood next to me.

"Hey," the velvet voice spoke, scaring my half to death. I clutched my chest, trying to slow my pulsing heart. "I didn't mean to scare you," he smirked, obviously amused at my reactions. He took my hand and led me towards an empty table. It was only then when I looked at him fully. He was wearing black slacks and a grey dress shirt, his hair was disarrayed like normal. The one thing that caught my eye was the way he kept stroking his pocket with one hand, the other held mine firmly in-between the two of us resting on the table.

I looked up at him questionably. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him. "You seem a little… tense?" I unintentionally made it into a question rather than a statement, unsure of which word would describe him. Nervous might have been a better choice – what would he nervous about?

"Everything is perfect," he smiled at me. "Why wouldn't it be? I'm sat with my gorgeous girlfriend, surrounded by friends and family." He suddenly rose to his feet, pulling me up along with him. "Dance with me," he was silently begging me with his eyes to agree with him.

"Are you crazy?" I snorted. "I can't dance!"

"Oh, Bella," he chuckled. "You might not be able to… but I can. It's all in the leading, love. You won't have to do a thing." With that he pulled me over the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I placed my hands behind his neck and we started twirling around to the music.

Two or three songs later, Edward spoke up. "Bella, I have something I have been meaning to tell you the past week but I was a coward and couldn't get myself to tell you. I'm just going to say it because it's killing me… I'm babbling aren't I?" he laughed.

"Yeah, just a bit" I smirked, then turned serious. "Edward, you can tell me anything, it's only me."

"Bella… I love you."

My eyes grew wide; taking a deep breath in through my nose, I opened my mouth to speak. Strangely no words came out. "I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean I guess we are moving fast, we haven't known each other for that long-" he continued but was silenced as soon as I gently placed my lips onto his.

After a few seconds, I pulled away. "I love you too," I smiled. "I'm slightly shocked that you would think otherwise."

He chuckled, back to his normal self again. "Well that's a relief," he sighed before dropping his arms from my waist. "Come outside with me," he entwined our hands together and led me past the crowds, out the gym doors. "I have something to give to you."

"You know I hate gifts," I accused, playfully glaring at him. "Or surprises for that matter."

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a small, violet, velvet box. I looked up at him questionably, wondering what he was doing. "Bella," he began, placing the delicate box into my open hands. "This ring represents my love and holds a very important promise; we will never let anything come in-between us or let anything break us apart, but more importantly, that we will always be truthful to one another."

I opened the small box with my thumb and index finger. Laid in the satin was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen; it was made from silver and that fragilely held blue and white diamonds together. It must have cost a fortune.

"Edward, I can't accept this," I pleaded. "It must have been so expensive, you really shouldn't have."

"Bella, money doesn't matter," he smiled. "Anyway, I've lost the receipt so I can't take it back. I love you."

I placed the ring on my finger and kissed him softly. "Thank you," I told him. "And I love you too."

Just then, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie appeared at the gym door, walking towards the two of us.

"Where were you all?" I asked them curiously. "You seemed to disappear as soon as we arrived."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Alice waved it off. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," I growled. "Thanks to you, my feet are killing me. I'm never letting you dress me again."

Alice linked her arm through mine and we walked towards the two cars – Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche. "Well you know that's not going to happen," she laughed before whispering in my ear, "Anyway, you know Edward liked it."

I glared at her before jumping into the car to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you haven't already, please read the A/N above the story since it holds some important information on the future of this story.**

**Please review, Thanks!**


	21. IMPORTANT!

After much thought and conversations with many of you, I have finally come to the decision to discontinue this story. I haven't been coming up with any exciting new ideas like I was when I first started writing and to be truthful, I haven't enjoyed writing the pervious few chapters.

I have started to come up with a fresh story idea and have actually started writing the first chapter. With my new one, I am enjoying coming up with ideas and can actually get into the zone long enough to write a chapter within days. This story won't be posted for quite a while as I want to be able to write at least the first five chapters before uploading them to save stress – which I think was a big reason for the hold-up of this fanfiction.

Thanks for all your support and kind reviews. You guys are seriously too nice!

This story is officially finished.


End file.
